Back To Help
by icestar123
Summary: Someone has came back claiming they are alive the entire time. Happiness rose but diminished by a case. SPR is working on new cases with Naru's brother Gene. Will Naru be able to save Mai every time or will she be lost to him forever? Full Summary in first chapter. XNaru&MaiX Rated K for now. (For those that like Dark Shadows, this is not a sequel to it! That will come soon later!)
1. Revival

Full Summary:

Have you ever considered that a certain person that you once loved and thought dead actually was not? Well, Naru has experienced this sort of occurrence when his brother, Gene came into his office one day and claiming that he was unconscious for so long. SPR was in shock of course for that considering Naru once explanation of his identity and how his brother was dead. Things are a twist isn't it? Well, nevertheless, now with a new companion on their side, they began to tackle on cases more intensely than ever and the ghosts are no going to give in so easily. Will they handle it? Will Naru able to save Mai every time or will she be lost towards the team forever?

* * *

**Revival (Gene's POV) **

Gene moaned slightly and his eyes flickered twice before fully opening his eyes. He began to wonder where he was. He looked around and slowly took in of his surroundings. He realized that he was in a hospital but it wasn't an English hospital. Huh? That was weird. He frowned as he tried to remember anything that might occur when he was in his unconscious state. Then, it all came back to him. He was hit by a car a year ago and was hit again to made sure that he was fully dead before he was thrown into the lake. The second hit didn't kill him but rather it only knocked him unconscious and into probably coma.

From his luck that he was a psychic medium, he was able to see the events that was transpiring for him. He still remember it very clearly. He was wrapped in a towel and thrown into a lake. While in the lake, he saw himself being fished out by two young men since they saw the events of the accident. Then, he was being brought to a local hospital near the lake and he was being tended to. After that, he had tried to make contact with his brother but failed considering that he cannot reach for it. He made contact with one girl though and her name was Mai.

After that, he became her guide and guided her through cases that his younger brother was working on. He was able to help her a lot though she didn't tell a thing about him towards his brother, thinking him as Naru for which it was the short abbreviation for Narcissist. Funny how she made that up when clearly it sounded exactly like Noll in his brother's real nickname. Still, he played along anyway. The connections came to an end when he was sucked back into his own body. That is when he now woke up in the hospital he was brought into.

After remember all those events that was happening while he was in unconscious mode, he decided to get up and stretched his stiff body. He sat up from bed first just in time when a nurse came in.

"Oh, sir. You are awake at last." Said the nurse,"Please, wait here for a moment while I get the doctor to check up on how your body is taking." With that, the nurse left. Gene sighed dramatically as he flung the covers out of his body and sat on the bed now. He then got up and began walking around, stretching his stiff body and make sure he was fully himself again. Then smiling a broad smile, he sat back down on the end of the bed when a doctor came in.

"Hello. I heard you were awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked him. Gene gave him a bright smile.

"Hello, doc. I'm doing good. In fact, I feel refreshed and recovered." Gene gave his answer in a cheerful tone."I'm just stretching and letting my body take in back to motion."

"I am glad to hear that. I'll like to know first of your name, mister." The doctor said.

"My name is Eugene Davis." Gene replied.

"E-Eugene Davis?! Oliver's brother?" The doctor nearly dropped his clipboard.

"You got that right. By the way, did you know anything about my brother's current situation right now? It's been a year since I last talked to him." Gene asked, curious.

"I-I heard that he came to Japan to find your body. I wasn't sure of his whereabouts." The doctor replied, still in shock.

"Wait, he thought I was dead?" Gene was first shocked but he turned into chuckling a bit,"I guess he noticed huh. Looks like it's up to me to tell him that I am alive again."

"Uh, yeah. Your clothes are nicely washed in the corner. You are free to go as you wish, Mr. Davis." The doctor said a bit awkwardly as he slowly left the room, closing the door behind him. Gene sighed. Guess being the brother of the famed psychic researcher can have some problems sometimes. So, Gene went and dressed himself in full black before he left the hospital. When he arrived outside, he found a taxi nearby. So, he got in began to drive to Tokyo, the only best bet of where his brother could possibly be.

**Shibuya Psychic Research (Naru's POV) **

Naru was in his office early in the morning at precisely 6:30am sharp. He was sitting on the chair comfortably and he was looking through the papers, wondering if he can ever had his tea. His mind was into the tea he had drank every morning that Mai provided him. Thinking of Mai made him wonder if she was safe or not. Paranoid of her safety as always. He sighed, thinking of whether or not he was in love with Mai or not. Wait, why is he thinking that he might be in love with her? He shook his head gently, muttering about something being such a huge idiot. Mai was really rubbing onto him.

He didn't think that he was was thinking for so long because Mai came walking in, humming something like a melody from a Japanese pop star songs. He looked from where he was sitting and called out,"Mai, tea." Before he continued working. He worked on the paperwork that was supposed to be due within the next few days. He will have Lin send it back to England once it was done.

A warm cup of tea was placed onto his table. Naru took it and sipped it gratefully. He then looked at Mai who was standing like there was nothing to do. Naru frowned at Mai on that.

"Yes, can I help you with anything?" Naru said in a dull tone.

"Oh, nothing! Don't mind me!" Mai said quickly as she scuttled off to her desk area. Naru just sighed and shook his head. Some reason, whatever Mai is thinking it sounded like she was in her imaginary world. It was funny how that happened. So, Naru continued working without paying much attention around his environment.

Until around 2pm in the afternoon. At 2 and precisely at that time, the door of his office rang as someone walked inside. He heard Mai gasp in shock. What is wrong now? Naru wasn't sure if he wanted to look up from where he was but he had to. He looked up and his eyes widen in shock and filled emotion. Before him was his older brother, Gene. Never he thought he was there, right in front of him. He got up from his seat and walked out where his brother was smiling at him.

"Gene?" Naru said in surprise and wonder.

"I can see your missing me." His brother replied.

"Are you...really alive?" Naru asked now in a more quiet tone and now looking at the floor.

"Don't regret it. I'm standing here, and even speaking to you." Gene replied, and he imitated his hard emotionless Naru face. It looked so identical on that. Lin happened to be come out holding his coffee cup when he saw Gene. His reaction towards that was dropping it on the floor. That caused Gene to turned towards the person that caused this noise.

"Lin." Gene said with a surprised tone.

"Gene. Y-Your alive..." Lin replied, his tone clearly surprised and rather grateful as well.

"That I am. And that's Mai there huh?" Gene asked, hand gesturing towards his assistant.

"How do you know her name?" Naru asked with a raised brow.

"How about I explain it to all of you." Gene suggested.

"Sounds rational." Naru commented, now his hard expression back on.

"Agreeing with me? Has Mai been sticking around with you too long? Cause it sounds like you are being a bit more accepting towards others and that is a rare thing you will do, Naru." He grinned teasingly at his brother. A glare was given from Naru. So, they all seated until Ayako, Monk and John came in.

"Hey Naru what's-" MOnk began but was in shock when he saw Gene sitting there as well. Naru sighed. That was expected.

"Oh, hey who are those guys? Looks like I don't know everyone around here." Gene said with a slight grin.

"Naru don't tell that's-" Ayako began but Naru cut her off with a hand gesture.

"Yes, he's alive. If you wish to know the story, then sit around and listen. I'll expect you to be quiet." Naru said with a frown. Masako came in a second later and was also shocked as well.

"G-Gene..." Masako said quietly.

"Masako Hara? Naru, since when did you hired her to work here?" Gene was not in turn to be surprised.

"A year ago." Naru replied and closed his eyes, hoping he'll listen to Gene's story. He really desperately need to know. The SPR members grew quiet as they took their respectful seats and now eyes all onto Gene and Naru.

"Gene, you may began to tell about the truth behind all that has transpired." Naru said and he leaned back on the chair he was sitting. All the SPR members were listening as well.

"Sounds fair." Gene nodded and he began to speak. Naru and the rest of the SPR members listened as he narrated his story until he go to the point about him meeting Mai in her dreams. No one was surprised by that since Mai had somehow figured it out in the first place. Naru did mention the talk with the SPR that his brother was exactly identical towards him besides personality. The talk sounded long but Gene finished. When he was done, there was silence lingering around the room. Naru absorbed in the information that his brother gave to him. So, even though it look as though Gene would die, he was saved by two men.

"I see. I'm glad that you are alive and awake from your coma." Mai was the first to speak.

"Yeah. Naru at least had his brother back." Monk smiled.

"Gene." Naru interrupted the forthcoming conversation."Are you well enough to help us if there are cases needed to solve?"

"Sure. In fact, I'll be staying with you and Lin in Japan. I think you are becoming detached here, huh?" Gene responded, teasing him a little. Naru glared at Gene. He knew his brother likes to teased with him quite a lot but still he was kinda used to it.

"Gene, I'll like it if you refrain from teasing out loud." Naru said,"It is embarrassing enough."

"Awww, Naru! I can't help but tease you! Your so teasable you know!" Gene smirked slightly causing Naru to sigh. Looks like that's never gonna change. Still, Naru was more than glad that Gene was in fact alive and well. So, Naru retreated to his office after the affair was done since he wanted to have Gene some time with the rest of SPR team. Lin had followed with him.

"Naru, don't you think you should join in with the conversation? I mean, it's your brother you know." Lin said.

"I'll very much like to stay out of it." Naru replied, crossing his arms."I hate to hear pointless talk."

"Still, at least you can try to be included in the conversation." Lin said.

"No. I'll like to do my work so I'll appreciate if you leave me some time alone to do my work." Naru said as he sat down on his chair. Lin sighed and left the office. Naru know he wasn't the type to be in conversations and since he was never good with people, especially on crowds that are always socializing. He was the anti-social type after all.

The day went on until evening where everyone apparently left except for Gene and Mai. The two were talking over at Mai's desk while Mai was trying her best to stay awake on work periods and do the paperwork before her. It was tough, since she has the sense to always fall asleep. Naru didn't paid too much attention to her. She has the tendency to fall asleep without a reason, even if she's not tired whatsoever.

It was already 8pm and Naru was thinking of closing the office for the day. He was about to walk out of the office to tell Mai she can leave for the day when a young man came into the door with a sorrowful face on. Since now that Gene was alive, both him and Naru looked at each other with a wondering face though Naru didn't show it much.

_What's up with that young man? _Gene asked Naru through their connection.

_Probably a costumer. And even when you just came here. _Naru sighed as he turned towards Mai and gave her a look to greet him. Mai looked up and nodded and headed towards the costumer with a smile on her face.

"Hello, sir. How may I assist you?"

"Is Kazuya Shibuya here?" The man asked. Right in the corner of his eyes, he saw Gene made a mocking face. Naru side glared at Gene and warned him to keep quiet. Gene chuckled but did as he was told.

"Oh, yes. I shall get him in a minute. Please, have a seat while you wait for him. Would you like any tea?"

"No need to but thank you for the offer." The man smiled. Mai nodded and walked towards him with a nod before she went to call Lin as well. Naru went and sat on his usual seat, his brother sitting on the comfortable sofa just across from Lin's seat. Lin then took his seat where he usually was. The man had a first surprised expression his face as he stared at both Naru and Gene. Naru knew the costumer was surprised by the two identical looks.

"Uh, who is Kazuya Shibuya?" The man wondered.

"I am the man you are to seek. What business do you have with me at this time of the hour?" Naru asked, looking at him.

"I am here to ask you to take on a case." The man replied. Two tea cups were placed on the table. Naru picked up his cup and sipped it gratefully before putting it down again.

"Tell us about the case briefly." Naru replied, watching the man."As well, I'll like to know your name."

"Of course. My name is Kira Shibado and I came here to report about missing couples that come to the hotel if they decide to stay in for the night. They usually come in the hotel to sign in to sleep in then the next morning they are gone. I have no idea why that happens." The man, Kira Shibado explained.

"What is the name of his hotel?" Naru asked.

"Midaso Resort. It is a five star hotel and my family has been running it for generations." Shibado beamed slightly.

"We will take the case. Leave the address with my assistant and we will arrive there in 3 days time. Reserve three rooms for us to sleep in and a room to set up our equipment for base." Naru ordered before he headed for his office. Gene oddly followed behind him. Naru then sat down on his chair and looked up at Gene.

"You want to talk to me about something?"

"Shouldn't it be better if we have rooms reserved for paired couples?" Gene smirked. Naru glared.

"And what of you? If everyone has one and only you didn't, then it would obviously be unfair."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of doing it on everyone but only on certain people." Gene said, the smirk still on his face. Naru's glare deepen.

"What are you implying, Gene?"

"Hey, it's only to help in the case. It's not my fault that you won't accept this, Noll." Gene said innocently,"Besides, you and her are a perfect couple."

"Say that again and I'll make sure you really are dead." Naru threatened.

Gene chuckled."You will have to accept it in any other way. Even if you are not in the same room with her, you will still need to be a couple like fashion. I might not be but still, it wouldn't be a problem for me."

Naru sighed."We'll discuss this tomorrow with the rest of the SPR members." Naru felt weary of this conversation since it involved between him and Mai. It was wrong to say the most. Besides, how can he love Mai? She is just an assistant towards him, nothing more. He wouldn't ever have any feelings towards her anyway. His brother had gotten the wrong idea at that point.

So, he packed up and got ready and was ready to leave the office. He walked outside and looked at Mai.

"You are off for today. Be ready to come tomorrow, same time." Naru then walked towards the door.

"You got it, boss! See ya!" As she ran towards the door and got out and she was gone. Naru sighed and walked out of the office along with Gene and Lin in a more calm manner. So, a case will soon be coming up towards their doorstep already after Gene's revival. This would be interesting.

_To be continued... _

* * *

Dear Readers,

Hello everyone again! New story and this time SPR has Gene to help on the cases. Naru had took in the case after Gene was revived on the same day! Let's see how this would come when the two brothers and SPR began working! I am so excited! This is a case I totally look forward to! Anyway please review and comment! Tell me your thoughts to this story!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	2. Case 1: Couple Of Love 1

**Case #1: Couple Of Love 1**

**Day 1 (Mai's POV) **

The van screeched to a stop at the front of the hotel place. The ride took about 3 hours to get there and Mai didn't fell asleep all because Gene was engaging a conversation with her. Naru and Lin were seated in the front while Gene and Mai were seated in the middle seats, right behind the equipment that was placed there. Much was obvious that Naru had decided to allow her to sit with her. Gene obviously accepted to sit in the van as well. Ayako, Monk, John and Masako were seated in another car. They claim that there was no more room in the car considering Ayako had been complaining about the lack of space in the back car seat.

Mai didn't mind sitting with Lin, Naru and Gene though. She at least can talk with Gene since he was more of the talkative type. She got off the van and stretched her tired arms. The ride was tiring and she really needed to give it a stretch after sitting in the van for 3 hours straight and not moving from her position. It was funny how things are. Mai then looked at the hotel resort before her. It reminded her of a love place. She gasped.

"Oh, my gosh! It's so gorgeous!" Mai exclaimed.

"Mai, compose yourself. We are not in a vacation here." Naru said in a dull tone. That made Mai had an angry symbol on her head as she glared at Naru.

"Thanks for reminding me the obvious, Naru!" She shouted at him. Gene in the background chuckled at their affair. Huffing, she stomped after Naru, angry that he treated her like she knew absolutely nothing. What narcissist jerk! She'll show him that she doesn't need to be lectured by him! With her head lifted high, she continued walking, side glaring at Naru. Naru however was just ignoring her as if nothing had happened. They soon approached the hotel where they entered inside. They were then greeted by Kira Shibado, apparently the owner of the hotel and currently running this place.

"Welcome, Mr. Shibuya. We have reserved the rooms you have requested for you." The looking at the members, he said,"And what have you brought with us today?"

"Mr. Shibado. I appreciate the warm welcoming you have given us." Then pausing he began introducing everyone here.

"Welcome, all! Please, follow me to the conference room and we shall talk about the case there." Shibado said as they began to walk with him towards the conference room. Mai noticed that every once in awhile, the man would glance at Gene and Naru before turning back to walk. Apparently both twins had noticed the glancing and was staring more intensely at the man. Even Gene had a serious expression his face. Now with them both staring intensely, they look perfectly identical. Mai had to chuckle quietly about that.

They entered into the conference room and Naru, and Lin sat in their respectful positions. The rest of the SPR members including Mai stood behind him from a distance. Gene even did the same. She can tell the two of them were having a mind conversation since the way they stared each other. Eventually, she saw Naru sigh and nodded before turning back towards the man, his black book open as usual.

"I'll like to have you describe the case in detail and give me the list later on of the couples that went missing." Naru said.

"Very well. Let's see..." Shibado thought for a moment before continuing,"It all started a month ago where a couple that was about to be engaged and get married disappeared, leaving their belongings behind and their beds empty. I reported to the missing couple to the police. They searched everywhere in hopes to finding them. Few days later, the police couldn't find them and claim that they were dead. After that, the same thing happens. Couples disappeared and few days later, pronounced dead. How did they disappear? I haven't gotten a clue. All I can say is that the disappearances has caused the government to request my hotel to be shut down. That is when I came to your assistance." He finished.

"I see. Have you gotten the list of people who worked in this hotel and the disappeared couples' guardians?" Naru asked as Lin typed on his laptop.

"I have. Here it is." Shibado said as he handed the list to Naru. Naru took it graciously and nodded in thanks. Mai in the distance could tell he was looking over the list though it look as though he wasn't.

"Thank you, Mr. Shibado. If you don't mind, I'll like to have you show where we can put our equipment and the rooms we are going to sleep in." Naru said as he got up, Lin following suit.

"Of course. Please, follow me." Shibado also got up and began walking out the conference room. Everyone else followed. Mai had stayed next to Naru since she was his assistant and she wouldn't lose that position to have that not known. This is her only way to show people that she was proud of working at SPR. In fact, that was a sign of that. Gene had followed behind Naru and her and was keeping on a serious expression on his face though it was slightly loosen.

They were led to the second floor as they were led to the first room to the left. Shibado opened the door and revealed a cleaned and furnished area with two comfy sofas lying there. Mai had to smile at the flourished decoration that was displayed before her. To her, it was almost like being in a rich and royal family's house. It felt so familiar to that level.

"This will be where you can set up your equipment in. The rooms down to your right are to your free use and all available. Each room can have two people maximum to sleep in. If you require anything, just simply call me using the call button installed in the room and I'll come to you immediately to your service." With a bow, Shibado left for SPR to take care of things on their own. Naru then turned towards them.

"Takigawa, Gene, and Lin, bring in the equipment to set up base." They nodded and made a move to go move the equipment. Mai was about to go after the boys when a hand touched her shoulder. Mai blinked as she stopped and turned around towards who made that move. It was Naru.

"N-Naru?" Mai blushed bright pink.

"A lady shouldn't be doing a man's work. The equipment is too heavy for you to carry on your own." Naru said with a slight smirk. In the background, Masako was getting jealous of Naru saying such things to Mai.

Mai by now had her pink blush turned red."I-I'm fine on that! You don't have to treat me like some sort of princess! Even a lady can carry an equipment." She was flustered and slightly angered by Naru's statement.

"Tea." Was all Naru replied as if he didn't hear what she was saying. Mai glared at Naru's back and lifted her head up high and stomped out of base and headed towards the downstairs where the kitchen.

_That narcissist jerk! Doesn't he have a heart towards people?! He didn't even take in that statement I just said to him! What is with him and his overly obsessive tea?! He's such a narcissist! _Mai's angry thoughts bellowed out of her mind as she walked into the kitchen with an angry face still on. Luckily, no one was there to witness her face so she began to prepare the water to boil and place the tea leaves in there. As she waited, she noticed that the kitchen area had no workers around. That was oddly suspicious for her already so she was wondering why there weren't any.

Once the water reached to a full boil, she turned it off and poured the freshly brewed tea into a cup and began to carry it back to base. Fortunately, there were no events occurring on her way back to base so she was safe for now. Walking into base, she placed the cup before Naru. As usual, he didn't utter a thank you of any sort. Mai was used to that but considering that she was still angry at him, she decided to say something.

"You could have at least say thank you." Mai said, her arms crossed.

"I paid you to make tea. You are my assistant after all. That is your job nothing else." Naru replied not looking up from his black book.

"It's rude still to not say a thank you to your assistant, Naru! Haven't you heard of manners before?!" Mai raised her voice as she glared at him.

"The only thing is important is for you to make my tea, Mai. I worry nothing else other than that." Naru replied, his eyes not moved from his stare at the book.

"You are such a arrogant, narcissist jerk! All you care is about work and about the case! Haven't you considered about how people actually felt about you!? I bet you only thought of me as just a worker and not as a friend! I hate you!" Mai shouted at this moment and she turned and ran off. She could hear the rest of SPR from a distance as she slammed the door shut and continued running until she was outside. She then headed for the forest area. She didn't stop until she hit deep into the woods. Once she was sure no one can find her, she stopped and panted. Sighing, she sat down on a log nearby and tried to relax. It wasn't long before she fell asleep without her even knowing it.

**SPR base (Naru's POV) **

After what she said, she ran off outside. Lin and the others had shouted out at her but she slammed the door shut really hard. Naru sighed in exasperation. He had blew her cover off yet again. Naru felt bad for what he did. Naru though, couldn't think any more than just say what he usually said. He in fact wasn't good in telling people how he truly felt about them. He had learned to keep them shut out of people's reach by putting on a mask and not having others to know how he truly think. However, he knew sometimes that would just hurt them more.

"Naru! How could you?! Look at her, she's angry at you for not saying even a thank you! Don't you have any sympathy for at least forgive her? How can you simply shrug it off?!" Ayako had now turned to him and began shouting at him. Naru kept silent on that and still continued looking at his black book.

"Yeah, Naru! Have some sympathy on her after all she has done to you." Monk chimed in.

"Naru..." Gene now as staring at him too. Naru was still remaining silent but he can tell his brother was trying to talk to him. He had blocked him out. Feeling rather angry at himself for getting Mai upset, Naru got up and headed for the door and slammed it behind him before he walked on to trying to find Mai. He can still feel Gene trying to talk to him through telepathy. Naru still wouldn't allow it. He simply just walked on towards where he can find Mai and do an apology. How can he be so stupid to allow her to be like this? He needs to be a gentleman every once in awhile.

He soon got outside and began heading for the forest, a likely place where Mai could possibly be. Naru walked into the forest his mind probably thinking that she would be probably in the forest taking some time alone. Naru had gotten deep into the forest but still couldn't find her. Where could she be? Then, he found her. She was sleeping on a log and her face looked peaceful. He probably decided to bring her back to base. Then again, she was still angry so he decided that he should wait until she woke up. Then, he'll apologize. So, he took a seat on another log just across from her and waited.

It was precisely two hours before he saw her began to stir in her sleep. Eventually, a moan came out and her eyes fluttered from her sleep. Then, her eyes flew open. Naru continued watching her calmly as she got up and a shock expression on her face. There were tears in her eyes.

"Naru? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I want to apologize for happened earlier. For that, I'm sorry." He said, feeling bad for her already.

"No, I"m supposed to be apologizing. I just go so fed up about everything. I know that you are only caring for me. So, sorry Naru." Mai said, her expression serious.

"I saw you fell asleep. Did you have a dream?" Naru asked, back to work mode and simply just nodding on what she just said. Well, sorta but still his expression was not so hard anymore and his tone was a bit more softer than usual.

"Oh, about that...Well...I guess you can say that. Can I explain it back in base?"

"Fine." Naru nodded and got up and began to head back to the hotel, looking back to make sure Mai was following before continuing. As they walked, it almost felt like an endless forest and never able to walk. He heard from behind that Mai was groaning.

"Naru, are we walking the wrong way?" Mai complained.

"I came back exactly the same way when I went looking for you. I am not mistaken for my directions, Mai." Naru replied, trying to make sense on how the forest seemed endless. It could either be the ghost creating an illusion or that he was really mistaken on his way.

"Can't we rest? My feet are tired." Mai mumbled as she looked at him.

"If you want to tell the others about your dream, then you will have to head back to base." Naru said as he looked towards the direction they were heading.

"A little please? I really need to rest." Mai pleaded. Naru sighed.

"Fine but only for a little while." Naru responded and leaned back on a tree and crossed his arms. He was beginning to wonder how they ended up like this in the first place. Mai had slumped onto another log that was close to the tree he was leaning his back on. He watched Mai as he was wondering what she was thinking about. Maybe he should contact Gene. Naru mentally tried to reach his mind out to see if he can touch Gene's connection. It took less than a second before he felt his brother grip onto his mind.

_Noll! Where the hell are you and Mai?! Everyone looking for you! _The panic in Gene's voice was heard clearly. In the eyes of where Gene was, he can see he was near the area of hotel but not nearing the forest area.

_The forest, idiot. Mai and I are lost in our way. _Naru replied as he felt Gene was staring through his vision where he was.

_Alright, we're coming to get you! Just wait where you are! _Gene said and their connection broke. Naru sighed and he made a move to sit next to Mai. Mai blinked twice at him.

"Naru? What are sighing about just now?" Mai asked with curiosity.

"They are coming to get us." Naru replied as he took in as to how he can be forgetful of their way. Hopefully, there was a reason behind this. The trees in the forest made a ruffling sound as the wind had began to stir in the forest. Mai shuddered next to him. Naru took off his jacket that he was wearing and placed it around her shoulders to keep her warm. Mai blushed but took it gratefully and hugged herself to keep warm.

They waited for another hour. Eventually, he heard voices in the area.

"Mai! Naru! Where are you?!" The faint distant voices were obviously the SPR team's voices. He heard Mai sigh in relief.

"Over here!" Mai shouted back. Eventually, Gene appeared from the bushes, holding a flashlight on his hand in case it gets dark and hard to see.

"Naru! Mai! Finally, we found you!" Gene said with a relieved tone his voice. Naru sighed.

"Where are the others?" He asked, his voice stotic again.

"They are coming soon." Gene reassured. Naru was right. Eventually the rest of the SPR team except for Ayako and Masako appeared with them.

"Mai, Naru! Finally we found you guys!" Monk was the first to speak and he bear hugged Mai.

"Can't...breathe...Monk..." Mai gasped. Monk laughed and released the grip. John and Lin both had relieved faces on.

"We need to head back to base. Mai has some talking to do." Naru said. Everyone nodded and they began to head back to the hotel then back to base.

Back at base, everyone was seated in their respectful positions. Naru had sat in seat near the equipment while the others took a seat somewhere. Naru then looked at Mai to signal her to speak. She nodded and turned to the others.

"I had a dream while I was in the forest. I was walking around the forest area but it was different from where I ran off to. Everything looked so happy and joyful around me and I felt happy. Then, before me I saw a male that looked similar to Naru and Gene. Both give our smiles to each other and the male spoke.' Kika, my love. Do you love me?' 'I do with all my heart, Byaku.' I gave my reply. The boy Byaku soften his expression and went and embraced me. I embraced him back but then I felt like a knife pierced my skin. I looked down at myself and realized Byaku had stabbed me in the stomach area with a knife. Tears swell into my eyes as I stared at him sadly.'Why, Byaku? Why?' 'I must and I'm sorry, Kika.' Byaku gave me that answer. Then, I fell down and that is when I woken up."

"I see." Naru nodded and had his hand on his chin, thinking."It would seem that the boy lover betrayed the girl, Kika."

"What is that supposed to mean I wonder?" Gene furrowed his eyebrows as he can tell his brother was thinking.

"It would mean that the Kika was possibly killed near the area of this hotel or in the exact location of the hotel itself." Naru replied,"Lin, call Yasuhara and tell him that we need information about a girl named Kika and the boy Byaku. Tell him to email or directly give us the information once he gets it."

"On it Naru." Lin went to make a call to Yasu.

"As for everyone else, you are free to sleep in your rooms. I have decided to arrange for a male and female to sleep in the same room so it would look as though it were a couple. John and Ms. Hara would be one room, Takigawa and Ms. Mastazuki would be in another room and Mai and I would be in another room. Since Lin and Gene don't have a girl to match with, they will sleep in separate rooms. Starting tomorrow, everyone must stay with their couple match at all times. You are free to go to sleep now."

Everyone nodded and they went out except for Lin, Gene and Mai. He can tell from the smirk on Gene's face that he had won. Naru glared at Gene in a annoying way. Naru then went to his black book and began writing. Lin had finished talking on the phone by then.

"Have you had the cameras set up?" Naru asked Lin.

"Yes and we did temperature rundowns." Lin replied and he was handed a temperature list of all the rooms. Naru gave a look over and nodded. All of them had a temperature lower than a normal room temperature. It was interesting in that aspect.

"Interesting." Was all Naru said as he placed the clipboard on the table and continued writing on his black book."We'll start interviews tomorrow."

"Shall I tell Mr. Shibado tomorrow that we will need to interview the people on the list?" Lin asked.

"I'll have Gene to do the job. He'll be a perfect replacement for me if I am away." Naru replied, smirking at Gene. Gene nodded back.

"Huh? You can do that, Gene?" Mai asked with a shocked face.

"Of course I can. I just need to look exactly like Naru. It's simple for me since him and I did it so many times to fool our parents." Gene replied.

"Cool!" Mai smiled. Naru sighed and continued working.

_To be continued... _

* * *

Dear Readers,

Alright, chapter finished! It seems that there was great progress on the case already! Let's see how this would turn out to be! I am looking forward to this! I hope all of you are! Please, review and comment as I would be appreciated with this!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	3. Case 1: Couple Of Love 2

**Case #1: Couple Of Love 2**

**Day 2 **

**Midaso Resort (Gene's POV) **

Gene, after given the instructions from Naru in base the next day, walked out and made his face into a hard, cold, expressionless face like his brother, Naru. He had did it before and he was confident that he can do it again. He began to head towards the lobby area where he can probably find Shibado the most often there. It didn't take long before he spotted the man there. Gene walked up towards him and spoke in the same dull tone as how his brother did it.

"Mr. Shibado? Do you have a minute?" Gene asked with a dull tone. Internally, he wanted to laugh this off.

"Mr. Shibuya? Of course." Shibado nodded and walked out of the crowd where he was originally talking with. Once he was in a good distance away from the crowd, Shibado went on to ask,"And what do you require from my services, Mr. Shibuya?"

"I'll like you to send in the people for interviews about the incidents occurring for this case." Gene replied who he opened Naru's black book and pretended to look over the names of the people.

"That shouldn't be much of a problem. When will be the best time to send them towards where you set up your things?"

"As soon as they are ready would be fine."

"Alright. Anything else, Mr. Shibuya?"

"That would be all for now, Mr. Shibado."

"Very well. Please, excuse me. I must continue to entertain my guests. I shall have them ready by the afternoon mostly." With that, Shibado left. Gene walked back to base and kept his act on until he entered into base. When he entered in, he saw Naru, Lin and Mai were sitting around. Naru had looked up from his work. Lin continued typing while Mai looked up from where she was sitting as well. Gene by then had his face back to his usual face.

"How did it go?" Naru asked. Gene walked towards them and sat down across from them.

"He agreed without hesitation. He couldn't tell the difference between the both of us." Gene replied, smirking.

"Good." Naru looked back at his work. Gene placed the black book onto the table so Naru can use it again.

"Where are the others?" Gene asked next. It was Mai who answered this time.

"They as still sleeping."

"They should be awake soon." Naru said and he took the black book and got up and head towards the monitors where he can check up on the situation currently. Gene was thinking of making a move to follow after his brother but didn't consider it so he decided to stay with Mai to keep her company. Gene smiled at Mai.

"Do you love your job working as a ghost hunter?" Gene asked.

"Yeah. It's a really cool job to do. I mean, if I haven't gotten this job, I don't know what other jobs I would want to take! I find this job so interesting and intriguing since there is always something exciting and mysterious that would be going on here if we take a case. It just brings me to want to stay in this job a who lot more than usual." Mai answered, beaming happily.

"I'm glad. Your parents don't object to this?" Gene inquired.

"Oh, Naru didn't tell you? I don't have any parents. My dad died when I was little and my mom passed away when I was in middle school. I live on my own and take care of myself now. Before, a really nice teacher used to let me stay at her house until I was old enough to live on my own. Now, with me in high school, the school pays for my tuition and I can get off whenever I can saying I have work to do."

"Oh, I didn't know you were an orphan." Gene blinked, feeling a bit bad that he didn't know Mai was actually an orphan even after he constantly appear in her dreams.

"Don't worry about it, Gene. Besides, I can still take care of myself after all this time. I'm all grown up!" Mai grinned. Gene chuckled.

"I can see why you are so attached with this group. They remind you a lot about family huh?"

"Yeah and what's even more cool is now that you are part of this group as well! I just have a new edition to the so called family I thought of! Heh!"

"I am glad you thought of it that way." Gene smiled. Then, Ayako, Monk, Masako, and John walked in, rubbing their eyes from the sleep they have. Blinking, they stared around them.

"Naru, Gene, Mai and Lin? Your early today." Monk said.

"We have business to attend to so we woke up in a earlier time frame." Naru replied from the monitors, not looking away from it.

"Glad you guys are finally awake. We were worried that you might be stolen away from the ghost." Gene replied, teasing slightly.

"Nah, with Ayako's loud snoring it'll definitely scare the ghosts away from even touching her." Monk replied, making an innocent face. Ayako glared at Monk.

"What did you just say!?" Ayako shouted.

"Woah, woah, woah. Relax, Ayako. Besides, what I said was true. Your snoring was so loud that even an old hag would wake up from it." Monk said, raising his hands up.

"I am not old and I don't snore really loud!" Ayako shouted as she slapped Monk on the head. Monk luckily was ready and covered his head. Everyone except Lin and Naru had a sweatdrop. Gene sighed as they continued with the arguments. Let's hope it doesn't get too out of hand. Otherwise, he might be the one trying to break up the fight. The black book Naru was holding slammed shut to catch their attention. Ayako and Monk stopped fighting and turned their attention towards Naru who was staring at the group.

"Takigawa, Ms. Masatzuki, go around to see if you can sense anything unusual on the third floor. If there are, perform an exorcism there. Be sure to act like a couple at all times. John and Ms. Hara will do the fourth floors. Mai and I will check up on the fifth floors. However, go and get something to eat before you do" Naru did his commands on the SPR. Everyone dispersed and went on their own way. Gene looked at Naru with a sigh.

"And what about me and Lin?" Gene asked him.

"You can accompany us if you wish. Lin will watch over base." Naru replied before he went to write something down on his black book. Gene blinked twice before sighing.

_Is this how you usually are towards the SPR members? _Gene asked through their connection for which Naru didn't resist this time. Naru's pen stopped.

_Yes. Is that a problem, Gene? _Naru asked back.

_No. I was just curious that's all. _Gene replied back, staring at his brother still. He was beginning to wonder how people actually viewed Naru.

_I have work to do. If you are still wondering why I say those things towards the members, you know my reason for it. _Naru said before their connection broke. Gene rolled his eyes towards his brother. He knew the reason why, just he wanted Naru to be not so cold-heart as he is shown as his mask. He knew his brother was an idiot when it comes to other people's feelings and that worried Gene a lot. Still, he wouldn't question about it right now since Naru wasn't the type to be so open towards others.

Naru then got up and Mai got up with him. Gene decided to watch base with Lin since he wanted to discuss some things with Lin while the team went to investigate. At least, most of them anyway. Gene watched them walk out of base and closing the door shut. Once they left, Gene turned towards Lin.

"Lin? How long did Noll acted like this?" Gene asked his once good teacher.

"Since his first case in Japan. You know Noll and how he is like that towards others especially those that aren't close to him." Lin replied who turned to talk to him.

"Yeah, I just wish I can heal that 'wound' in his heart. It breaks my heart just seeing how much of a mask he needs to put on towards others. I like Noll to be more open towards his feelings, that's all." Gene sighed.

"I know. I tried persuading him to be more free of his expression rather than keep it all to himself. He just wouldn't listen." Lin sighed as well.

"I guess some things never change." Gene shrugged. And so Gene engage with a conversation with Lin about how to persuade Naru to be more open towards his feelings.

**Outside of Base In the Hallways (Naru's POV) **

Naru closed the door behind him and nodded at Mai. The two of them began to head towards the fifth floor of the hotel. As they walked, Naru began thinking about the things Gene said. Was he that really of a cold heart towards people? Do people really hate him that much? He couldn't be so sure since he had to still act what he was now. He cannot turn back or change how he was. Naru was Naru and that was that for him. He wouldn't become more soft heart or more kinder in his tone like his brother. Oh, no. He wasn't like that.

He can tell Mai was glancing at him every once in awhile. Naru hadn't use his arm to have Mai's arms wrap around his. He felt it was too embarrassing even though they were supposed to act like a couple. However, he did allow Mai to stay closer to him than usual. He wouldn't let that slide for no good reason. After all, it was sort of a couple's thing to be closer to someone than what is already is.

As they climbed the stairs, he saw Mai falling behind slightly. Naru slowed down considerably so she won't have to catch up. She was panting quite heavily from the walk up the stairs. Eventually, the got to fifth floor. Naru knew they should have taken an elevator. Sighing, he opened the door for her to walk into fifth floor. Mai walked inside. Naru followed and closed the door behind them. Mai was leaning against the wall, still panting.

"You should have taken an elevator, Naru. Now, I don't know if I have the energy to walk all around the rooms to see if there is anything unusual there." Mai said, sighing.

"We still need to keep moving n order to do the investigation, Mai even if the walk up the stairs has taken enough energy out of you." Naru replied, crossing his arms with a frown on his face.

"Naru..." Mai sighed.

"Mai, if we don't complete the investigation, then the other members would think that we are slacking off and that would ruin my reputation. You don't want that, do you?" Naru sighed in exasperation.

"No." Mai replied then got up."Alright, let's go." Seeing as how that caught her attention, Naru nodded and began walking around with her, going to each room to see if she can feel anything. So far, there were no ghosts around the room. Naru had kept a temperature gauge with him so he can detect if anything was unusual from the temperature. There were no ghosts at the moment. As they entered into the fourth room to the left, suddenly the temperature began going down rapidly and the lights began flickering on and off. Naru had the hunch that the ghost was around.

Mai gasped as she widen her eyes. Naru heard it and turned towards her direction. Before them was a woman that has a face that was ugly. Her face was stained with blood and deep cuts and her eyes were blood shot red. She wore all white that stained with blood and she looked dangerous. Naru stood in front of Mai and narrowed his eyes at her. He stretched his right arm out in protection towards her and watched the ghost. He felt Mai clench onto his arm tightly and whimpered.

"It's alright, Mai. Just stay calm and stay on my side at all times." Naru said in hopes that would comfort her a bit. He then continued watching the woman. The woman then began floating towards them slowly until his face was inches away from the woman. Then, both him and the ghost woman began to have a staring contest. He didn't take his eyes off from her, not budging an inch from where he stood.

"N-Naru...She's staring at me..." Mai whispered. Naru heard her but didn't break his glaze off from her. So, the ghost woman is targeting her. For what reason, Naru couldn't tell the reason why. All he knew is that the woman won't let them out anytime soon. Then, the woman backed away from him and floated a distance from them and she said one phrase.

"All of you will be mine." Her voice sounded evil and raspy, almost like it was days before she can even speak. Then, the woman vanished in the mist and the lights were back on. He heard Mai sigh in relief and collapsed on the floor, probably scared.

"That woman, she has eyes on me. I was so scared that she'll come at me and attack me. Thank god that you are with me, Naru." Mai looked relieved.

"That woman said something before she left. Did you caught what she said?"Naru asked. He knew what she said but she wasn't sure if Mai caught it or not.

"I did. It scared me to death almost like she is out for blood on all of us." Mai replied, shuddering. Naru had his hand on his chin.

"Come on. I think it would be best if we tell SPR about this." Naru said headed for the door. His pants were caught into Mai's however so Naru stopped and looked at Mai with a frown on his face.

"A little longer? I need to calm down a bit here." Mai pleaded. Naru sighed and leaned against the wall of the room and crossed his arms.

"Fine." Naru didn't exactly want to argue since she did had a terrifying experience with seeing the ugly version of the ghost. He would have to let her go for that matter.

An hour passed and Mai had gotten up and turned her back on him. He wondered if she felt better already. He watched her every movement since she was right in front of him anyway. She first made a fist-like expression, probably angry. Then, Her fist was gone and her body seemed loosen. Naru decided to take that time to ask.

"Feeling better?" Naru asked in a bit of a softer tone than usual, not so hard.

"Yeah!" Mai answered with complete excitement in her tone. Probably happy. Naru just nodded, his eyes somewhat not so hard than before.

"Are you ready to leave then?" Naru asked.

"Oh, yeah I guess. Hehe, I just hope the others won't be too worried." Mai smiled as she twiddled her fingers in slight embarrassment. Again, he nodded and opened the door to the hallways and began walking out. Mai had followed behind him without another word. Naru by then placed his hard expression back on and continued walking until they arrived at the elevator. That is where Naru pressed the button to go down and waited.

It took about a minute before the elevator door opened where Naru stepped inside and held the door open for Mai to step in. Mai walked in without hesitation and Naru by then let go and pressed the button to lead them back to 2nd floor. The elevator door closed and the elevator began to move down towards the 2nd floor where they then felt the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Naru walked out of the elevator and headed straight back to base.

Walking inside, he noticed that everyone else had came back. Mai had said something behind him and the others smiled. Naru didn't really heard it since he was too busy thinking about the woman's words. The boy had took a seat on a comfy chair and opened his black book out.

"How did the investigation go?" Naru asked first,"Takigawa and Ms. Masatzuki?"

"We exorcised some places but it felt like it didn't throw in any effect." It was Monk that answered.

"John and Ms. Hara?" Naru turned his head towards them.

"I sensed a evil spirit here but it is very tough to see. I had him exorcised in some places as well. It didn't bring in any effect." Masako replied her answer for her and John. Naru nodded.

"Then how about you Naru and Mai? You took longer than it was expected." Gene asked, who was giving a mocking smirk. Naru glared at Gene.

"We had encountered the spirit of a woman on one of the rooms we investigated in. She had said something that intrigued me greatly." Naru replied.

"Well, don't keep us waiting, Naru. Spill the beans out!" Monk said, who had leaned forward with great interest. All eyes were on him now. Naru sighed.

"The woman said this: 'All of you will be mine.'" Naru said. All the members except for Mai had a shocked expression on their faces as they plundered this. Even Lin turned his chair around to watch. It took about a minute before everyone had recovered enough to speak. It was his brother that spoke first.

"Naru? What could that mean?"

"It would possibly mean that she is out to get the paired couples we had made. She wouldn't say such things if she hasn't realized that concept." Naru replied. "Also, she has eyes on Mai."

"So, it would mean that we need to watch her more closely than ever?" Gene raised a brow.

"It would appear that way." Naru sighed.

"Who would be the extra person watching over her other than you, Naru?" Monk wondered.

"It can either be Lin or Gene. Either one are free to accompany me and Mai." Naru responded and he went on to write on his black book.

"Uh, okay. Hey, Naru. Can we go have lunch? All of us are starving." Monk asked.

"You may go." Naru said simply. Everyone except for Lin, Mai, and Gene were left. Naru continued writing for a bit longer before getting up."Let's go." Lin had broken off from his typing and went to follow. Naru and Mai stayed close together while Gene and Lin tagged from behind. They soon entered into the dinning area where both him and Mai took a table and Lin and Gene took another table. The dinning area looked as though a romantic place. Food began to pass out and Naru began eating his food. Mai did the same.

After the lunch, they headed back to base where Naru began his interviews. He allowed Gene to sit next to him on the left and Mai to sit next to him on the right. Then, the interviews began. Naru began his questioning and listening to the people in the events. The families that came first were pretty much the same story. When they interviewed the workers though, it was a different story. The first worker had told them that often at night a random woman would come and flirt with him at night. He had to run away in order to not get flirted. Another worker who was a woman, said that she experienced herself possessed and the next thing she knew she was lying on the floor near one of the hotel room beds.

Eventually, everyone had their talk with Naru and they left. Naru thought over about what was transpiring in the hotel. All the workers were either possessed or they were being flirted wildly by possessed women. All of this was intriguing so Naru had sent Monk, Ayako, John and Masako to perform exorcisms in the kitchen, Room 314 and Room 550. He wanted to see if this would work or not.

Mai had walked over to him with his tea and placed it near the monitors. Naru took it and sipped the tea gratefully. It had been such a long time frame since he had his tea and he was glad that Mai gave him the tea to drink. Wait, why is he even grateful? Mai was just a worker and nothing more. Naru mentally groaned and in the background he can hear Gene chuckle. Naru side-glared at Gene before sipping his tea again. Just when he was about to shout at Gene, a scream came from the second floor.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Alright another chapter up! It would seem things are getting more active than before and that ghost woman is appearing out a lot more than what is thought to be. I wonder what will happen next? Read to find out next! Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter! I'll love opinions from all of you! I'll hopefully try to work on this more.

Update soon!

Icestar123


	4. Case 1: Couple of Love 3

**Case #1: Couple Of Love 3**

**Day 2 **

**SPR Base (Naru's POV) **

A scream came the 2nd floor hallway which caused him to panic. Wait, why is he panicking? He didn't know the very reason why but the scream sounded so familiar. He couldn't really remember but he wasted no time. He ran out of base and headed towards where the scream came from, Lin and Gene at his heels. Naru had turned to a corner and saw Mai on the wall, unconscious. Above her was a spirit hovering over her and it looked as though it was about to attack her at any moment.

"Lin!" Naru said with complete agitation and a hit of worry as well. Lin nodded at him and placed his two fingers at his mouth and whistled. His shiki came and began attacking the spirit, destroying the spirit when his shiki ran through it. The spirit screamed before disappearing into the mist. Then, Naru picked Mai up in bridal style (I just find it kawaii for him do that. :P ) and began to carry her back to base. His mind was rushing in panic and why she had left base without having either of them to be notified.

Entering inside, he saw Monk, Ayako then later Masako and John ran from the other side. He knew they heard the scream as well. Naru walked inside and placed Mai on the sofa gently. He then sat on the chair next to her and watched her with worry.

"Gene. Did you remember seeing her rush out?" Naru asked quietly after the silence besides the others bursting in and calling out Mai in worry.

"Unfortunately, no. I was too into my thoughts. The screaming just snap me out of it. I don't know what made me not pay much attention to my environment as how I usually did." Gene replied as there was a bit of distress in his tone, like something was disturbing him.

"Is she okay?" Monk asked in worry.

"She is fine. The spirit luckily didn't throw her in any injuries." Naru replied, keeping his voice calm though really he was worried.

"Oh, what a relief! I thought for a second there she actually died." Ayako sighed in relief. That made Naru twist in anger.

"Don't mention the word 'die' towards Mai ever again." Naru growled in anger and he looked as though he might punch someone in the face if he had to. Everyone had shocked faces but nodded absentmindedly, unable to find the words to respond back to Naru. Even Lin took a peek at him before turning back to his typing.

_Lower your rage, bro. I can clearly feel that you are angered by Ayako's words. _His brother said over their connection. Naru let out a sigh.

_Can you watch over Mai for me? I need to get out to clear my head. _Naru said back.

_Go on. I don't want you to have an angry face when Mai wakes up. _Gene nodded at him. Naru put his black book down on the table and got up and began walking for the door. Lin saw him got up and was prepared to get up as well. Naru gave a glare at him. Lin caught the message and sat back down, sighing. Naru then opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey, Naru where are you going?" Monk asked him. Naru didn't give an answer and just closed the door and walked out towards the outside.

**And with Mai unconscious... (Mai's POV) **

Mai opened her eyes and looked around. Around her was a flowery field filled with grasses and trees. It was like a happy place to be and to hang out with with your friends. At least, that is what Mai thought it would be. However, the scene shifted towards a room where a young boy that looked like Naru was crying. Tears were streaming down his face and he was holding an image of a girl that looked like her.

"Kika, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you this much..." Came the sobbing wails from the boy. Mai felt sympathy for the boy. The boy then continued crying and muttering sorry towards the girl. The place the boy was in was near a fireplace and he was sitting on a chair near a table that once held the image of the girl, Kika. Mai's eyes began swelling up in tears as she felt so much pain from the boy. She then knew. The boy, Byaku had killed the girl Kika and he was mourning over what he did and feeling regretful.

Mai also began to cry and weep because of the sorrow that male had for the girl. However, a much darker aura came inside and it was a man with a evil aura. From what Mai can tell, he wasn't a good man.

"Byaku, why are you mourning over your dead girlfriend after what you did to her? Shouldn't you be happy that you did this?" The man's voice was deep and rumbling. Byaku stood up and placed the image down.

"Why would you care, boss? I mourn for her because she was once my girlfriend and I couldn't get over the fact that she was my girlfriend. Got a problem with that?" Byaku sounded confident as he looked up at his boss with a sour eye.

"How dare you say that sort of attitude towards your boss. You should be ashamed of yourself that you will even decide to join our gang. In fact, I might end your life right here right now." The man growled as he grabbed Byaku's neck and hovered him up with one strong arm. Byaku struggled and began fighting for air, using his legs to kick and trying to break free of the evil man's grip. Mai gasped as she watched this, fear all over her eyes. Never before did she actually witness a killing right before her eyes. It was terrifying. Then, she was dragged out from the dream.

"Mai." Came a voice that sounded distant. Mai wished to stop whoever was calling her name. "Mai." This time it was much more clearer and it was clear enough that made Mai twitch her arm and groan. She heard a sigh of relief next to her. Mai fluttered her eyes and opened her eyes only to have Naru staring worriedly. She blushed a light pink before she got up but hit her head with his. Mai groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Watch it, jerk!" Mai snapped.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten up until I moved my head out of the way." Naru responded back who had retreated back and rubbed his forehead as well.

"Well you could have been smart enough to do so in the first place! And yet I thought you are smarter than me!" Mai shouted at him.

"I am. I just decided to not move my head. Unless you think it's a problem." Naru replied casually which made Mai had a larger angrypatch on her head.

"Why you-!" Mai glared at him.

"I saw you crying. Did you have another one of your dreams?" Naru cut in from her shouting and went right into the point. He was apparently reading over some paperwork from a folder. Probably the info.

"Yeah." Mai nodded and went on to explain her dream. Once she was finished explaining, Naru had his hand on his chin then went to pull out a few pictures from his pile of papers. Then, he handed the pictures to her.

"Look at them and see if you can recognize any of them." Naru ordered. Mai sighed and went to look at the images. Then she gasped at all of them. All of the images were the exact people she saw. The boy, Byaku, the girl, Kika and the boss guy who was in the last picture with Byaku smiling. Mai wondered what happened before and why Byaku was happy with that man that just killed him in her dreams.

"I recognize all the pictures. They are the exact people in my dreams. Where did you get this, Naru?" Mai asked as she handed the pictures back to him.

"Yasuhara stopped by today and gave me the info about the boy Byaku and Kika as well as the history behind this area. The information was useful for this case." Naru replied as he tucked the image back in the papers.

"Well, if you be so kind, I'll like to know about what you found out." Mai glared at Naru. Clearly, she hated it when Naru treated her like a 5 year old.

"Very well." Naru responded and then paused for a bit before continuing,"The area that this hotel was built in didn't have much history but it was enough to determine what the happenings here were the real cause of. The area was once a house smaller than the hotel here and built exactly on the same grounds. This house, if information serves, was built in 1874. The family that lived and built this house were the Yashisoma family, relative to the boy's family. The Yashisoma family lived in peace until 1889 where the family died in the house and the boy's family, known as the Inasodi family moved in to live inside the house. The family had a mother, father, an uncle and a young boy. The uncle's name was Gysoki Namanoshi and the boy's name was Byaku Inasodi. Both were very close and always do everything together.

"It was until when the boy, Byaku met with a girl named Kika Vilasoru in his school and that is where troubles began to arise. Gysoki began to grew jealous of Byaku and thus having to create a gang and having Byaku join in. Byaku had turned to love his uncle to hate him and would have complete despise on him all because he was jealous of his girlfriend. Since Kika and Byaku could no longer meet each other in public, they went to meet each other in private. This happened until one day where Gysoki had unexpectedly allowed his girlfriend to come over to Byaku's house and have a dinner over. During dinner though, his uncle dragged Byaku out and forced him to murder his girlfriend. So, then Byaku was brought to kill her. After that murder, however, paranormal activity began happening in his house and thus Byaku broke down and apologized to his girlfriend. As a result of that, Gysoki strangled the boy to death and thus ending his life as well.

"Then, two years after, Gysoki also died in the house and the rest of the Inasodi family moved out due to the un-contained pressure happening in this house. Four years later, a family known as the Noma family built this hotel here for the beautiful scenery around here. That is where the history ends." Naru finished. Mai blinked at all the information he had narrated. It made her head spin.

"So, you are suspecting that the reason for the disappearances of young couples was because of Byaku and Kiko who was forced to work under the evil spirit of Gysoki?" Mai inquired after some thought.

"It would be assumed to be that way. However, we must draw that spirit out in order to confirm for sure." Naru replied who had now began writing on his black book.

"Naru, what motive would Gysoki have if he was the one that caused this?"

"I am not clear of his motive just yet but it's probably due to jealousy." Naru replied, his voice obviously bored.

"How do you suggest we should do to draw it out?" Mai wondered.

"Perform an exorcism. Unless that hasn't gone through your head yet." Naru replied. Mai had an angry symbol on her head.

"Jerk!" Mai shouted at him.

"Not. In any case, I think it would be best until we wait for tomorrow to begin the exorcism in the most likely room, Room 550." Naru said, still his voice stotic.

"And then we do a cleansing on them?" Mai raised a brow.

"Correct. We will also let the spirits that are haunting here to leave as well. Ayako would make charms to ensure that Gysoki and many of the other spirits working for him would be trapped in here." Naru nodded.

"You made it sound so easy, Naru." Mai blinked twice at him. He looked up at her now.

"It may sound like it but the task requires a lot of complexion." Naru replied,"Even an idiot should understand that."

"Naru, I'm gonna kill you!" Mai growled, another angry symbol on her head. Naru smirked.

"I dare you try." He responded back.

"Why you-!?" Mai made a move to hit him in the head but was stopped by Lin who was holding her back. Mai struggled to get to him, fury bellowing out of her ears. That narcissist jerk! One day, just one day she'll have her revenge! He was such a moron that jerk! Mai was huffing and puffing as she glared at him who had casually continued writing on his black book as if nothing had happened. Ignoring her as usual.

"Mai, tea." Naru said."Gene, accompany her."

"Got it, Noll." Gene grinned as he got up. Mai stomped to the door, growling.

"I don't need any accompany. I can go there myself just fine." Mai said, clearly still steamed by Naru's words.

"But, Mai you can't just go on alone! The spirits are clearly targeting you!" Gene protested. Mai gave a death glare at Gene who immediately backed away.

"I can do fine!" Mai snapped before she opened the door and slammed the door shut with a loud BANG! She then stomped towards the kitchen. Halfway towards her journey, she blacken out.

**Day 3 **

**2nd Floor Room 230 **

**4:00am in the morning (Naru's POV) **

Naru opened his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, sitting up as he did so. He was in his room but he felt someone next to him. Who was is it that was next to him? He turned to look only to realize Mai was next to him smiling in a sweet and loving way. That made Naru heart beat a little faster than normal. Why is Mai here in his room? What is she doing here anyway?

"Mai, what are you doing in my room?" Naru asked her wondering what is up with her.

"Awww...Naru I just wanted to, you know, see if you are awake. I have something _very _special to show you as you may have seen." Mai replied but her voice sounded odd to his ears. That made Naru suspicious.

"What is this something 'special' are you going to show me?" Naru narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be like that. I'm sure you will like it." Mai answered as he felt himself getting pushed down. (Warning: This might contain some sexual plays. Feel free to skip this part if you like. ) Then, Mai climbed onto the bed and began running her hand through his chest. Naru heart beat faster than before as he tried to made a move to get up only to have Mai to push him down again. What is wrong with her? This doesn't feel like Mai at all! No, Mai would never do this to him. She isn't those flirty type of girls. Naru felt her lips brush into his. Naru blushed but it was really light so it was not seen by her.

"Stop it... Snap out of it, Mai! Please, come back to me!" Naru said as he desperately wanted to escape this. That possessed Mai wanted him to fall for Mai even more than he would usually can. He didn't want that.

"Your Mai wouldn't answer your call now.. I have took possession of her body and I'm going to have fun with it!" Came another voice out of Mai's mouth and he knew then that he would need to call for help.

_Gene! _He reached out his mind and tried calling his brother through his connection. A jolt was felt in his brother's mind and he can tell he was awaken.

_Noll? What's going on? _Gene asked groggily.

_Mai is possessed and she has pushed me on the bed and began flirting and tempting me! You got to stop her! _Naru answered, his voice in a panic though deep inside he actually liked this.

_Say what!? Mai was fine yesterday! _He can tell his brother was panicking. _The others will come to you soon! Just hold on and distract her! _Naru groaned and their connection broke.

"Something the matter? You seem to be enjoying this." The possessed Mai smirked as the hand continued running through Naru's chest.

"In your dreams." Naru responded with a demon glare. All the possessed Mai did was chuckle and another brush in the lips was felt before he felt his lips met hers but it was brief and it broke almost the same time as it happened. That made Naru felt flustered and a bit swayed by her temptation. Wait, why is he even thinking about this? With luck, Lin and the others burst into the room and gasped at the scene before them. Lin made a move and Mai fell right on top of him, knocked out. Naru sighed in relief.

"Are you alright, Naru?" Lin asked in worry towards him.

"I'm fine. Shocked, but fine." Naru replied as he gently placed Mai onto the bed before getting up and brushing himself off.

"That spirit..." Masako mumbled,"It is Kika. She has possessed Mai."

"As thought it would be." Naru sighed and realized everyone were in their PJs. Gene had been staring at him for some time now in worry. Naru moved to a chair and sat down, looking at Mai. For some reason, that scene of Mai flirting and playing with him cannot seem to get out of his head. It was like a magnet that was stuck in his head. It was shocking and yet yearning at the same time.

"What should we do now, Naru?" Monk asked after a while of silence.

"We still do the exorcism and cleanse all the spirits that are in this hotel. Someone other than me must monitor Mai at all times." Naru said.

"And if she wakes up still possessed?" Gene raised a brow at him.

"Knock her out again and put her back on bed. I want to make sure it would be successful, the exorcism and cleansing I mean." Naru replied.

"When do we start on it?" John asked this time.

"As soon as we can possibly can." Everyone nodded and they made to move to get out of the room. Only Gene and Lin stayed behind.

"Lin, have you made that hitogata yet?" Naru turned to his assistant/teacher.

"Yes. I would be staying here to watch over Mai. You and Gene will go to Room 550 to watch the exorcism and finish them off."

"Yes, as how it is." Naru nodded. Gene gave a look at Naru that meant,'What is that supposed to mean?' Naru looked at his brother and sighed.

_We had did this before so it was no surprise. Lin had found an interesting point of information that would end this once and for all. _Naru explained.

_I see. Glad that your head is still clear even after what possessed Mai did to you. I thought you will be swooning over it. _Gene smirked at him causing Naru to glare at him.

_Shut it, Gene. _Naru warned only to cause Gene to chuckle at him again. This would be a long day.

_To be continued... _

* * *

Dear Readers,

Another chapter done! I hope you all like this chapter since there are more events that are happening around this chapter and all! I'm really excited to see the close for this case. Let's hope Naru can end this once and for all completely! So, please review and comment on this chapter! Love to hear all of your thoughts!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	5. Case 1: Couple of Love 4

**Case #1: Couple Of Love 4**

**Day 3 **

**5th Floor Room 550 **

**1:00pm After Lunch (Gene's POV) **

After a good lunch from he hotel members, everyone except for Lin and Mai is in Room 550 to start the exorcism. Since Gene had seen Roman Catholic exorcisms before, he haven't seen a Buddist exorcism or shinjo exorcism. He wondered if he would see those sorts. He hoped so since those are the only exorcisms he didn't see other than in China or in Japan.

Naru and him were leaning in the wall sides and watching from an angle. In the back were Monk, Ayako and Masako watching from their positions. Monk was in his ritual clothes, Ayako in her priestess clothes and Masako in her kimono. In the middle, was John in the Roman Catholic outfit and with a bottle of holy water in one hand and a bible in his other hand. Naru held the written hitogata on his right hand and his face in a serious expression. Gene still had his relaxed and soften expression on his face, unlike his brother.

"Let's start the exorcism." Naru spoke to John who nodded. He began to throw holy water around everyone and with his eyes closed.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallow be thy name. Thy kingdom come, on earth be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us our daily bread and forgive our debts, as we have forgiven our debtors. " There was a pause as he closed the lid of the holy water and tucked it in his pocket and opened the bible before continued,"In the beginning was the Word. The Word was God and the Word was with God."

The room began to shake slightly causing the furniture in the room to quiver slightly. John however still continued his exorcism. Eventually, Gene's psychic senses began acting up violently as he looked around, his eyes narrowed. They are coming out and fast.

"They are coming and so is Gysoki." Gene said out loud, enough for everyone to hear. Naru nodded and was ready for anything that might happen. As it was, spirits of evil entity began flying everywhere, all moaning and some snarling as they all swarmed around SPR but not harming them. From the looks of it, they were trying to escape but were unsuccessful since they were all bonded with the strongest spirit among them all.

"Ms. Hara, how are we doing?" Naru shouted over the noise.

"The spirits are angry and frustrated of not escaping. They would no doubt start a violent thrash soon." She replied over the noise.

"Takigawa, Ms. Masatzuki." Naru turned towards them. Monk and Ayako nodded and began their own exorcisms hoping it would get rid of the minor spirits that are unneeded while the stronger spirits remain around. Gene could see a lot of the minor spirits were desperate of escape and wailing in complete sadness. Gene felt pity for them to be exorcised. So did Masako. Soon, a dark figure began to slowly appear in the room and a evil grin on his face.

"Do what you want. Without her, I will never back down!" The voice sounded so deep and rumbling that it shook. It soon revealed a man with a dark aura and a great sadness can be felt from him. Gene looked at him sadly. Poor guy.

"Please, release all those desperate spirits! All they want is to go home and return to their families! Keeping them here any longer would just create more depression and sadness in his place!" Masako tried to cleanse him with her persuasion. Gysoki looked at her with a piercing glare and 3 pair of hands tried to get at Masako but Monk stepped in front of her and began chanting.

"Kamagusinamininankan, kamagusinamininankan, kamagusinamininankan!" Monk chanted (Sorry if I got that wrong. :P ) and the hands vanished. Naru from where he was began walking towards Gysoki in a casual manner until he was at a fair distance. Gene knew Naru was going to cleanse the spirit using the hitogata. Gene smiled slightly but not that revealing since he didn't want to have people glaring at him later.

"If you are looking for Lona, she is right here!" Naru said,"Now take those close to you and leave this hotel." Gysoki stared at the hitogata Naru was holding and watched it thrown up into the air. A warm light began glowing as a woman spirit figure appeared out from the hitogata and began flying towards Gysoki. Gysoki's eyes widen as their hands met and an embraced was made cleansing Gysoki and the stronger spirits. Gene felt satisfied of that. Soon, they disappeared in the light of cleansing and the room was dim again.

However, from what he noticed, Naru wasn't there. Gene's eyes widen as he looked around to see where he might have gone. Where did he go anyway? Oh, man does it mean that there are still two spirits present here? He looked around and noticed that the others except for Naru was around.

"Hey, Gene. Something up?" Monk asked him with a worried look.

"Naru...He's gone after that cleansing." Gene said softly and out of shock. Everyone gasped and looked at each other. They knew who it could have been. Byaku. They ran out of the room and headed for the stairs where they ran down the flight of stairs until they reached 2nd floor where they began running towards the room where Mai and Lin were. Bursting inside, they saw Lin with a shocked face as well.

"Lin, what happened?" Gene asked, his tone serious. Now, he sounded like his brother for a moment there.

"I saw Naru carrying Mai out of the assigned room. Oddly enough, I didn't see him come and took Mai away until when I saw him carrying towards the door that led to the hallway." Lin replied.

"Well, where could they be now?" Monk asked, worried.

"I don't know but all I know is that Naru is possessed by one of the spirits. I'll assume that one of them escaped the exorcism somehow." Lin replied, the frowning now dancing on his face.

"Well, we can't just leave them out in the open! We got to find them somehow!" Ayako said with complete worry, her eyes darting back and forth. Gene sighed.

"I just hope they didn't go too far." Gene muttered under his breath. He was really worried for his brother and Mai as he treated Mai as his sister. He didn't want any harm to come in their way. At least, he hoped that would be the case anyway.

**About 20 meters from the hotel...**

**In the Forest (Naru's POV) **

Naru groaned and twitched his eyes slightly, making a blinking motion as he eventually opened his eyes with effort. He looked around of where he was and realized that he was in the forest. Wait, why was he in the forest? And what happened while he was blacken out? He wondered if Mai was around here which caused him to follow towards here. He looked a bit further until his eyes met Mai's body, slumped on the tree branch. From the looks of it, she was unconscious and not knowing of the surroundings just yet.

Naru ran his hand through his hair as he shifted in a more comfortable position, realizing his body felt stiff and uncomfortable in where he was sitting right at the moment. He let out a soft, quiet sigh as he managed to get up and tried to only to resulting him falling down on the ground again with a soft thump. He groaned as a sudden dull of pain shot up from his ankle. He moved back to leaning against the tree and examined the ankle that he felt pain at. He realized that his left ankle was twisted in an unnatural manner. That wasn't good at all.

The young boy leaned his head against the trunk of the tree as he tried to make sense of things. The last thing he could remember was him standing and watching the cleansing of Gysoki and the stronger spirits. He couldn't recall of anything else after that. Then it hit him. He was possessed by another spirit. However, he couldn't tell who would have possessed him. Perhaps it was Byaku considering that he didn't see him getting cleansed in the light. He was curious as to why that might be the reason.

"Mn..." Came a soft moan from Mai causing Naru to whip his head towards the red-haired girl's direction."N-Naru..." She said softly. Naru looked at her with a complete surprise on his face. Was he imagining things? Did she actually called him by his name? It was probably one of her dreams again. Suddenly, she snapped her eyes opened and her eyes darted around only to have his eyes met with hers. A blush came on her face as she felt flustered by it.

"N-Naru..." She muttered in a flustered manner.

"How are you feeling?" Naru asked her as he moved towards her, trying to not hurt his ankle any further. He soon was next to her as he leaned against another tree trunk.

"I'm fine." Then her eyes widen as she stared at his ankle."Naru! Your ankle! It's twisted so badly! What happened to it?" She had moved to his ankle and stared at it worriedly.

"I don't know. I think the both of us were possessed by Kika and Byaku." Naru replied, his face suddenly harden and his eyes shown pain as Mai was touching the swelling ankle he now had.

"Oh my gosh Naru! What do we do with your ankle in this horrible state? I mean, even if we were possessed by them it wouldn't mean that they had some struggling encounter do they?" Mai stared at him with complete concern on her face. Naru sighed.

"That is a very good possibility that it might be the case. However, considering how deep inside the forest we are, we are unable to get out of the forest considering how far Byaku and Kika had led us to."

"Well, you need a hospital! Your ankle is going to be infected sooner or later! If you continue on like this, there is no doubt that your bones from the inside would be infected as well!" Mai said, her tone with complete worry.

"I know which is why I plan to stay here for the time being." Naru replied,"Until help comes." Mai moved to sit next to him.

"Well, we can't survive here long without food or water." Mai pointed out."Also, I don't want to leave you here all alone. You might get hurt."

"I'm sure there is a stream not far from here. If we are in need of water, that would be the best possible place. I can hear water current from where I am now and it is coming from there." Naru pointed at the right of his position.

"Well, I'll get it later. Right now, we need to find a way to contact the others."

"Fine." Naru didn't argue any further. Right now, he needed to think and figure out things on his own. Deciding to try to contact Gene, he reached his mind out and use telepathy.

_Gene, can you hear me? _He attempted but no answer. Odd. So, he tried again.

_Gene! _He attempted with a louder force. It was vague, like something was blocking his connection but he was able to lightly grasp onto Gene's mind with effort. Like a near malfunctioning radio, Gene answered with choppy words in Naru's ears.

_Noll! Where...are...you...and...Mai? _Gene asked though he can vaguely tell from the otherside that Gene was having difficulty holding on their connection.

_Can you see from my vision? _Naru asked, worry flooding over him.

_Something...is...blocking...it! I...can't...see...clearly! _Gene replied.

_Distance maybe? _Naru hoped this would be a bit helpful.

_20 meters...I...think! _Gene was frowning at the otherside though again it was vague due to the blockage on the connection. _We'll...try...to...find...you...and...Mai. Hold...on! _And with that, the connection broke. Naru rubbed his temples as the attempt to contact his brother through a blockage had resulted him in a minor headache. Who blocked the connection anyway?

"Are you alright? Your face looks distressed." Mai asked in worry.

"It's nothing important, Mai. It's just a minor headache." Naru replied, as he leaned his head back on the tree trunk.

"Yes it is!" Mai argued and went to feel his head. Naru wanted to protest but from the look on Mai's eyes, he can tell she was not letting this go so easily.

"Mai..." Naru said with a exasperated sigh.

"No fever. Were your trying to contact Gene again?" Mai asked with a serious look on her eyes.

"Yes. I managed to tell him somewhat where our location would be." Naru replied, a bit annoyed how Mai would look at him.

"Well, let's just hope they can find us." Mai nodded until Mai suddenly clenched her chest and her face twisted in pain.

"Mai!" Naru panic came back to him like a wave as he turned to look at Mai with worry."What's wrong?"

"My chest...hurts..." Mai said with struggle."I think Kika wants to possess my body again..." When she said that, the shot of pain from Naru chest came as well and he gritted his teeth and tried to struggle the spirit inside of him as well although he knew it won't be very helpful. His back arched a bit as he held back a groan.

"Focus, Mai. Don't let her get to you." Naru said with a strained voice. He was struggling as well but he can hold it if Mai can hold it.

"I'm trying..." Mai growled slightly as she struggled on."Don't tell me...Byaku is doing the same..." Naru just nodded as his vision began to cloud. No, he cannot lose focus now! However, Mai struggling with the spirit didn't seem to work and he can tell Kika was going to possess Mai's body again anytime soon. Naru didn't want to lose consciousness all because the spirit possessing him but it didn't work. It wasn't long before he blacken out.

**Outside the Hotel (Lin's POV) **

"Lin, we got to find them. I think we need to split into two groups." Gene said with a frown on his face. Lin sighed. He knew Gene was right about it. He was worried sick of the two of them.

"Alright. Me, Gene, and Ms. Masatzuki would be in one group. John, Takigawa and Ms. Hara would be another group. My group will look at the left while Takigawa's group would look at the right." Lin commanded. Everyone that was present nodded and Monk, Masako and John went to the right area of the forest to search for them.

"Alright, let's go." Gene said with the sudden seriousness in his tone. Lin nodded and headed towards the the left of the forest. Ayako followed behind without a word. They entered inside and used flashlights to guide them around the dark part of the forest. Lights shone everyone as they began calling out for Mai and Naru. The search was two hours as he can tell from a vague distance that the other group was searching and calling their names as well. Lin was worried of course but he had to find them soon.

2 hours passed and they got to approximately 20 or so meters into the forest. Still, no success for them yet. However, there was a yelp from a distance then a whisper and Lin could tell it was another girl's voice but similar to Mai's.

"Do you think they found us?" Came the girl's whisper.

"If they do, I'll knock them out no problem." Came a deeper but a slightly similar voice as Naru's.

"Byaku, your ankle is hurt. Don't be an idiot. I'll protect you. I still love you dearly you know!" the girl's voice spoke again. Lin knew he had found the couple. Silencing for Gene to get the others he began to quietly crept closer to the voices and he can Ayako was following quietly behind and for once, no comment at all from her. They got close enough where Lin made sure the flashlight didn't shone on them so it wouldn't cause the couple to know they were around. Ayako made a move to shine but Lin quickly shut her flashlight off and shook his head.

Ayako just nodded and waited for Lin's signal of some sort. Soon, silent footsteps could be heard and the rest of SPR came to their side.

"Shouldn't we exorcise Byaku and Kika while they are still in Mai and Naru's body?" Monk whispered in a low tone.

"No. We should make sure they don't arise any suspicions on us. We will do an attempted cleansing. Ms. Hara?" Lin turned to where he thought Masako was standing since it was pretty dark right now.

"I shall do my best." Masako answered firmly but in a quiet tone. Lin nodded and waited for another minute before the quietly moved around until they were close enough that they can see them visibly.

"Kika and Byaku." Came Masako's voice who apparently appeared in the small clearing. The look of surprise on their faces came as they looked at Masako who was standing there.

"Who are you and how dare you interrupted our love time?" Byaku growled in Naru's voice.

"I just came here to tell you that you should move on." Masako said in a sweet way which probably sounded weird."And that everyone you loved and cared for is up in heaven, even your parents. Please, I'll want you to go and move on. I don't want to see your hurt."

"We can't. If we move on, we won't see each other again and we can never love each other like how we did." Kika said in Mai's voice.

"You can. I know how much the both of you love each other. Continuing on like this is not what any of us want. Please, just move on!" Masako voice was near begging."You can love each other again in the otherside, I swear."

"Are you sure?" Byaku voice sounded suspicious.

"Yes." Masako nodded. (Who would thought that Masako was actually desperate for getting Naru and Mai back? o.o ) A golden light began radiating around Mai and Naru's body as they closed their eyes and rose up from the bodies of Mai and Naru, smiling at Masako.

"Thank you." They said in unison and held hands and vanished in the bright light before the area darken again. Lin sighed in relief. Well, that was over now. He turned on the flashlight he was holding and shone around the area. The rest of SPR followed and they made a move to move them back to base. Lin could tell Naru's ankle was swollen badly due to some sort of accident. He picked Naru up and he can tell Monk picked Mai up. Then everyone went back to base.

Back at base, they put Naru and Mai down on separate sofas. Lin began tending to Naru's ankle, careful to not wake him up. He hated to see grumpy Naru if he ever disturbed his sleep even if he was unconscious. Lin took his time as he sighed after knowing that the ankle needed to be tended by a doctor. That would have to wait until Naru wakes up.

**SPR Base **

**Night time (Mai's POV) **

Mai woke up with a groan and a slight headache. What happened? She couldn't remember after all that has happened. She realized she had woken up in base and everyone was chatting quietly around her. Apparently they were talking about the case and how Naru would deal with it. She had only remembered that she was in the forest with Naru and talking and waiting for the others to get them. She also noticed how much the SPR members were worried about her and Naru. She was grateful that she had this sort of team to be around with.

Soon, it was Gene that noticed her waken up. He stopped talking with the others and smiled at Mai who in turn smiled back at him.

"Mai, your awake. How are you feeling? Remember anything?" Gene asked as he sat next to her on a chair.

"I don't remember the possession part but I do remember being in the forest with Naru." Mai gave her honest answer to him.

"I see. Naru apparently hasn't awaken yet." Gene side glanced at him.

"Probably that would be awhile before he is fully awaken." Mai said with a smile as she sat up.

"Yeah." Gene shrugged. Monk had stopped talking as well and grinned at her.

"Mai! Your awake. Hope hanging around Naru didn't get you all lovely dovey." Monk teased her. That caused Mai to blush.

"M-Monk!" Mai snapped quietly as she glared at him with the blush still on her face. Monk laughed quietly.

"Looks like someone lively already." Ayako chimed with a relieved smile.

"I'm just glad that you guys got me and Naru out of the forest." Mai smiled at Ayako.

"Took awhile ya know." John spoke up next."Glad your alright though, Mai."

"Just be glad that I saved you all because of Naru." Masako said with a slight huff on her face, clearly not pleased. That caused Mai to have an angry symbol.

"Well, I'm sorry for being a low life towards you!" Mai said, glaring at Masako who in turned just used her kimono sleeve to cover up her expression though she was probably smirking.

"Hey, cut it girls. Naru is still sleeping." Monk chided causing both girls to huff and turned away from each other. That Masako! She would learn to respect her manners! She should know that she was the one that doesn't do much of the work around here besides feeling around spirits! Mai was clearly annoyed of Masako's remark just now as well jealous. Well, okay, she was just angry.

There was a shift and Naru's eyes open, causing everyone to look at him, even Lin. Mai sighed in relief. At least he was awake now. She was so glad for him to not be dead but alive.

"Naru, looks like your alive." Gene mocked his brother slightly.

"Yes." That caused a glare from Naru.

"Naru, how are you feeling?" Mai asked her boss.

"Fine." Naru replied and was about to move his sour ankle but Mai had rushed forwards to stop him.

"Naru, you ankle. You can't walk like that." Mai said with complete concern in her voice.

"I can manage fine. You don't have to put concern over me. More importantly, I want to know if the remaining two spirits are gone. If they are, then this case is closed and we can leave this hotel." Naru said but he didn't make a move from his body. So, he obliged without question. That was a first for her.

"We have. Masako cleansed Kika and Byaku successfully." Monk this time replied.

"Good. We should be able to leave tomorrow." Naru said.

"And what about your ankle?" Lin now had spoken up and walked towards Naru,"You can't walk with the state your ankle is. You need a doctor, Naru. If you left it at this for a few more days, it would definitely grow worse that won't be good."

"Have a local doctor tend to it and then we can be on our way. Wasting time in trivial matters is priceless." Naru replied as he sat up from where he was, doing his best to not move the ankle as much as he can. And that was that. Everyone left to retreat to their rooms for the night. Mai, Lin and Gene stayed behind since they didn't want to leave Naru behind. Eventually, after some persuasion from Gene and Lin, she retreated to her room as well and went straight to sleep.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Alright, another chapter done finally! It is delayed, yes but I am trying my best to make due considering that I am busy and all that. I have so much to chapter to write in each story and it is giving me a hard to catch up with every story to upload frequently. So, bear with me! Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter and tell me what you think!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	6. A Special From Author and Cast

**A Special From the Author and Cast **

Icestar123: Hello, everyone! This is something special for all the readers! It's Halloween today and I'll like to say Happy Halloween to everyone out there! Ah, I almost forgot! The cast for my story Back to Help is here! There they come! Mai, Naru, Gene, Lin, Monk, Ayako, John, Yasuhara and Masako! Hey guys!

Everyone except Naru and Lin: Hey, Icestar123!

Naru: Tell me why I am here again. -frowns-

Icestar123: Because I have made you guys come today for today's special occasion!

Naru: ...-turns away and is annoyed-

Icestar123: Anyway, let's get down to why I am was here. I have decided to have a nice discussion with the Cast as a special for what the next case would be! Well, what does everyone think?

Mai: Oh, that's good! I can hardly wait for the next case you are going to write up, Icestar123! -grins-

Gene: Yeah, totally! I would really love the Naru and Mai part pairing too!

Naru: ...-smacks Gene's head-

Gene: -gets hit and glares at Naru- Hey! What was that for, Naru?!

Naru: For saying that in front of the readers. It is not necessary to say it out loud.

Gene: Someone's jealous...

Naru: -glare-

Icestar123: Well, anyway! I'll ask the cast here about what their ideas about the next chapter or case! I'll like all of your readers to opinion on something as well on this chapter! I'll love to hear them! Well, guys! What sort of ideas do you have for the next chapter or case?

Monk: I think we should take a break for the story and have Naru hang out with Mai.

Naru: -glares at Monk-

Monk: o.o Hey, no glaring at me, man! Just sayin'.

Ayako: I think we should totally have a miko case next. There is rarely one.

Icestar123: Hm, I'll consider that one... Anymore?

Yasuhara: Oh, oh, oh! I know! How about we have a break of the cases and sing songs in the office! I'm sure it would be entertaining.

Everyone: ...

Yasuhara: -scratches head- Ehehe, it's just my suggestion you know...Well, don't mind me!

Icestar123: -sighs-

John: We should totally have an orphanage case.

Masako: We should have a break of the cases and have me and Naru hang out together. Just him and me!

Mai: -glare- Hey! How come you always have him and hang out with him!?

Masako: Because I am beautiful and amazingly awesome. -uses kimono sleeve to hide smirk-

Mai: Why you little-!?

John: Ladies, we are here for opinions, not for arguments. Besides, Icestar123 here is tapping her foot impatiently.

Icestar123: -taps foot-

Mai and Masako: -is flustered- Sorry, Icestar123.

Icestar123: No more arguing when you guys are here again. Well, anyway there are few suggestions from the cast. I hope you all have a happy Halloween! Lin, you should say something instead of typing away on your laptop.

Lin: -is typing away and pretends to not pay attention-

Icestar123: Hello? Lin I want you to say something!

Lin: -stops typing and turns around with a sigh- What do you want me to say?

Icestar123: You already sort of know what I want to say!

Lin: -rolls eyes- Well, readers. Please review and comment on here about your ideas for the next chapter or what case you want to do. It would be every much appreciated.

Icestar123: Good! Well, this is the end of this special for today and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye!

Everyone except Lin and Naru: Bye, see you! -waves-

Naru: -sighs-

Lin: -continues typing-


	7. Hanging Out With The Twin Part 1

**Hanging Out With The Twin Part 1**

**Shibuya Psychic Research**

**9:30am (Mai's POV)**

Mai stretched her stiff arms, letting out a yawn before collapsing on the desk. 'Oh, man...Another boring day in Shibuya Psychic Research.' She thought exhaustedly.

It had been a week since their last case. During that week, Naru had been basically immobilized because of his ankle. Apparently, his ankle was twisted extremely badly, to the point where it was starting become a little infected. It was lucky that the doctor came to look at it; otherwise it would have started to get even worse. Because of that, Mai was relieved, but Naru was forced to wear a cast and sit on a wheelchair now, and for that reason, he's been in a horrible mood.

"Mai, tea. Now." Naru called from his office, his voice annoyed and a bit snappy. Mai sighed and got up from her desk in a lazy manner before heading towards the kitchen to do as she was bid. While she was waiting for the tea to boil, she began daydreaming about Naru and hanging out together. She dreamt of doing all sorts of things with him like watching movies, going to a restaurant or shopping in a mall. Thinking about going to the mall with him made her giggle. Thinking it not a bit Naru-like to bother tagging along with her to shop.

The sound of the tea pot whistling snapped Mai out of her dream world. Turning off the stove, she poured the steaming water through the strainer and into his cup, and then headed towards his office. Naru's door was closed, so Mai raised her hand to knock. When a grunt of approval was heard from the other side of the door, Mai opened it and placed the tea down with a dull thud. Naru was still in his wheelchair and typing away on his laptop. The boy didn't bother acknowledging the tea or Mai, and continued on working. Mai looked at him for a second longer before making her way back to her desk.

While taking her seat, she noticed the front door of the office opening. Mai got up and quickly made her way to greet whoever was there.

"Hello and welcome to Shibu-oh, Gene. I didn't know it was you. What brings you here?" said Mai as she cut herself off from her usual introduction. The twin gave her a smile.

"Hello, Mai. Is Naru around?" Gene asked in a cheerful tone.

"He's in his office. He's in one of his _moods _again." Mai answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Thanks, Mai. But… ah, if you don't mind, I need to have a chat with him, so could just give us a bit of privacy?" Gene asked with a hint of seriousness in his tone.

"Uh, sure. But I'm intrigued now. What's going on? It must be important if you two need privacy while speaking with Naru?" Mai blinked twice with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, it's just the usual brother talk. Naru hates others hearing our conversations is all. If you like, I'll tell you about it after we finish talking, okay?" Gene offered.

"Sounds good! I hate being left out of the loop all the time." Mai replied, her tone a bit downtrodden but cheerful.

Gene nodded and headed towards Naru's office, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Mai smiled and sat back down at her desk. Seeing that she still had some paperwork to do, she went to work. Every once in awhile, the drowsiness would hit her and she would start feeling like she was going to fall asleep. When that point would hit, she would jolt wide awake and then start working again, only to have the same routine happen over and over again.

Two hours had passed and Mai was about to fall into a deep slumber when the Naru's office door swung open, immediately snapping Mai out of her drowsiness.

Out came Gene, who still had the smile on his face, and walked towards her desk in a calm manner. Mai blinked absently at the expression on Gene's face, wondering what had him smiling like that. Not too long after Gene, came Naru, rolling out of his doorway with a very displeased look marring his face. Confusion struck Mai like baseball to the head. What's up with those two?

"I told you, Gene. She won't accept." Naru argued on the way out from his office.

"Don't be silly, bro. She'll definitely accept no problem." Gene replied back with somewhat a mischievous grin dancing across his face. Mai began to grow uneasy by the odd expression.

"Gene..." Naru glared at his brother with a convicting glare.

"If you're not willing to come, then I'll have Mai come along with me." said Gene with a defiant attitude. "After all, you are _so_ busy with work right?"

"As true as that may be, it doesn't mean that you can come in here and just take her out of work on a whim, only to have a day with _you_" argued Naru. The atmosphere between the both of them began to grow tense, causing Mai to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Knock it off with the argumentative attitude bro. I know how much you want to be with Mai but don't worry. I'll make sure she'll have a great time with me." Gene reassured while stopping in front of Mai's desk. Mai looked at Gene with a twist of confusion on her face. Gene's face still had a slight mischievous nature about it. It made Mai start to sweat.

"Gene. What are you and Naru arguing about?" Mai asked nervously, twiddling her fingers.

"We were arguing about whether or not I should take you out with me to Yokohama next week. It would be a day trip. I originally wanted to bring Naru but he _claimed_ to be busy. I needed some company so I thought maybe you can tag along with me." Gene shrugged innocently. Mai's face brightened with excitement.

"Oh! That would be wonderful, Gene! I'd love to come with you to Yokohama! I've always wanted to go to there. Its such a nice place to be, with the beautiful scenery and all." Mai answered in an excited tone.

'Oh, man!' She thought. This really would brighten her days.

"Good. I already booked two airline tickets so travel won't be a problem to and from Yokohama. I just wonder if you mind spending time with me instead of Naru." Gene looked at her with seriousness in his eyes. In the background, Naru could be seen glaring at his twin.

"Don't think like that Gene! Hanging out with you isn't a problem. Actually, id love to spend time with you. And I think a break from work every once in a while couldn't hurt." Mai beamed as she smiled cheerfully. Gene smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'll drop by your apartment around 5:30am. You should be up around that time to have time to make our flight." Gene said with a now-friendly smile. Then, turning around, he walked out the office waving a goodbye towards Mai. Mai smiled happily and waved back before sitting down at her desk again.

'A day hanging out with Gene!' thought Mai with glee. A trip wasn't what Mai was expecting but it would definitely be a happy change from sitting in the office all day doing paperwork. Naru though, was still very displeased. And for that matter, he was in an even worse mood than ever before. Taking his usual snappy and harsh behaviors and blowing them way out of proportion.

When it was time to get off of work, Mai left the office and took the subway back home. Once she arrived back at her apartment, she flopped onto her sofa with an exasperated sigh. 'Well,' She thought, 'at least I'll have a break of this boring routine soon.'

She was glad to have Gene invite her to Yokohama for a day with him. She really needed a break from the office, especially from grumpy Naru.

Preparing herself to go to sleep, she changed into her pajamas, locked up her apartment, and washed up, before plopping onto bed, slipping under the covers and, falling into a deep slumber.

**A week later...**

**Naru's Apartment**

**5:15am (Gene's POV)**

Gene stretched as he walked towards the kitchen area to have some tea before to get Mai. Naru was already awake by then and in his wheelchair, rolling it towards their shared desk in the corner. Naru looked as though he was still grumpy after Gene asked Mai out to Yokohama. One thing was obvious: Naru was in love with Mai and was jealous that Gene would spend time with her just because he needed some company. It was a test to see if Naru truly loved Mai or not.

"Don't look so miserable. It's not like I'd do anything stupid." Gene reassured his brother.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're going to be with her." Naru shot back, glaring at him.

"Well, well. Is the almighty Noll _jealous_? I hope you realize that this is just another sign that shows that you are deeply in love with her." Gene said, smiling in an innocent way. A pillow was thrown at him as a result. Gene dodged the flying pillow, catching it before it hit the ground.

"I have no feelings for Mai whatsoever. Stop assuming that I do." Naru warned. Gene sighed and threw the pillow back on the sofa.

"You're just not admitting it, Noll." Gene rolled his eyes. Naru glared at him and turned away, working on his paperwork without saying another word.

Gene sighed again as he poured tea in two cups, placing one next to Naru before sipping his. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Naru had taken the tea and started sipping on it. 'Naru mustn't be completely mad at me' Gene thought with relief.

After Gene drank his tea, he said goodbye to Naru, grabbed his coat, and headed out the door. He then headed for Mai's apartment by taxi. It took about 5-6 minutes to arrive.

When the taxi slowed to a stop at the corner of Mai's apartment, he paid the taxi driver and got out. When he approached the doors that led inside, the door opened and out came Mai, panting slightly. The color of her face was light pink and flushed from running. Her hair was neatly combed and she wore a sandy t-shirt and light blue shorts that went up to her knees. The sneakers she was wearing matched her outfit perfectly. On Mai's hand was a purse. She let a shy smile towards Gene.

"Sorry if I'm late." Mai was slightly blushing.

"Don't worry about it. I just got here actually." Gene replied, smiling."Let's go. We don't want to be late for our flight, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Hehe, let's go." Mai smiled shyly, scratching her head in a flustered manner. Gene just chuckled and headed back to the taxi with a now excited Mai.

The drive took about half an hour. During that time, Gene had been engaging in conversation with Mai about the things they would be doing in Yokohama. He had told her that he had business in there and Mai would be a great help.

When the taxi driver stopped at the entrance of the airport, Gene paid him and got out of the taxi with Mai. They headed inside where he gave the tickets to the teller, checked in their luggage and went to the waiting area. The wait took about two minutes before Gene and Mai were escorted towards the plane where they both took their seats.

Gene took his seat near the window, Mai decided to sit across from him near the window as well. Gene shot a smile at Mai and opened one of the fantasy books he had been carrying around with him, and began reading.

"What are you reading?" Mai asked with curiosity.

"A fantasy book. It's a new one that just came out that I really got into." Gene replied, not looking up from his book.

"What's it called?"

"'_The__ Valley End__'__. _((Made the name up. :P )) It's a book about two girls in another world with strange creatures. They have to find a way to fulfill their journey while facing various trials." Gene explained.

"Sounds interesting. I think I'd like to read that book someday. It caught my interest." Mai beamed happily. Gene chuckled by her sudden interest.

"Well, once I'm done with it, I'll give you a lend of it." Gene suggested.

"Great! I'm looking forward to reading it!" Mai grinned.

"Do you want to do some sightseeing once we get to Yokohama? We'll still have plenty of time."

"Sure thing! I'm dying to see the beautiful sights. There quite famous."

"They sure are. I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

"You bet!" Mai grinned even more and Gene chuckled. During the rest of the flight, Gene and Mai were talking about the different sights and attractions they were planning to visit.

When the plane landed in the Yokohama International Airport, they got out of the plane and headed for the waiting area. Once inside, they headed towards the car rental agency and Gene rented a small four door Toyota. Taking his seat as the driver, he waited for Mai to get in. Gene smiled at her before putting his seatbelt on and began driving towards one of the attractions.

"Let's go see the Onifumi Tower first. It's known to be 50 stories high and the tallest building in Yokohama. I'm sure it's quite a sight to see."

"Great! Oh, and by the way, I didn't know you could drive, Gene." Gene chuckled at that.

"I learned a few years ago. So did Naru."

"I see. Is that the typical age to learn to drive back in England?"

"Well, my dad allowed us to learn it sooner than most teens in England. It was sort of lucky for us."

"Wow, no kidding." Mai agreed in a surprised tone. Gene just gave a chuckle and parked in an empty parking spot that was close to the entrance to Onifumi Tower. Turning the ignition to off, Gene got out and waited for Mai before heading towards the main entrance. Once they got inside, they paid the admission fee, and then took the elevator to the top of the tower.

As they reached the top, Mai began holding onto Gene very tightly causing Gene to look at her with a bit of surprise. The look on Mai's face was slightly pale and looked as though she was about to faint.

"Mai? Are you alright?" Gene asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just not used to elevators, is all; I tend to get motion sickness especially when what were travelling on is an elevator going 50 stories into the sky." Mai mumbled, gripping onto Gene even tighter. He sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. But none the less, were here now and you might feel a bit better once we stop and can leave the elevator" Gene said trying to make her a bit more comrfortable.

"Yeah, your right." Mai nodded.

The elevator stopped and the double doors opened, revealing a lobby people can relax in before or after going outside to take in the view. Gene noticed Mai had already gone to sit in one of the chairs in the lobby. He shook his head with a smile while walking after her and taking a seat.

After a moment, Mai gave a nod to Gene, so they got up and they headed for the grand doors that held the main part of the attraction.

When they got outside they were astonished at what they were seeing. The beautiful view and the magnificence of the tower were breathtaking. Once the initial shock wore off Mai began taking pictures, gasping at each beautiful picture.

Once they were done, they got back to the car and checked the time. Gene realized that it was nearly time to go tend to some business so he began the drive. During that time, Mai broke the silence.

"Hey, Gene. So, what's the real reason you had to come to Yokohama anyhow?"

"Well, were going to a shrine just near the exterior part of Yokohama. We'll be watching a ritual there. Then, I have to test to see how much of my powers have developed. Then I have to run a few tests." Gene explained.

"I see. I wonder if my powers are similar to yours, Gene."

"Well Mai that could very well be the case. I'd be more than happy to help you see if that's the case."

"Thanks Gene! Besides, I think my powers are useful in a lot of ways."

"Yes, especially when your dreams relate to the cases you and Naru have worked together on." Gene agreed.

"I can hardly wait! It'll be so exciting to see!" Mai beamed happily. Gene chuckled.

"Of course." Gene nodded. "This will also help with your understanding of the paranormal as well as being good experience."

This would be one _long_ day for the two of them.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Alright, this chapter is done! Hope you like this chapter! Hopefully, you like the improved writing since Heidilynn08 would be helping me edit and make things run more smoothly. I'll have to give my thanks on that! :D Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter! I'll love to hear more of our opinions on this!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	8. Hanging Out With The Twin Part 2

**Hanging Out With The Twin Part 2**

**Shibuya Psychic Research (Naru's POV) **

Naru glared in complete annoyance at the paperwork before him. He was frustrated partly because Gene had decided to go out with Mai. Jealousy burned in his soul like wildfire. He never had this sort of feeling before and he didn't care. At least, he looked like he didn't care anyway. Deep inside, he was disturbed of that burning jealousy feeling and he wondered what could it mean. He tried to avoid the thought of him liking a girl like Mai. After all, to him, she was just his assistant and nothing more. Or was there more of a meaning to it?

Naru slammed his fists loudly onto his desk, resulting Lin rushing over to him in a worried manner.

"Naru, what's with the get up?" Lin asked, having to noticed that he had made a scene. Naru let out a glare of frustration towards Lin.

"Leave me alone." Naru answered, his tone low and oddly dangerous. Lin let out a sigh and he got out of his office, allowing Naru have time to calm down. Why is he getting worked up over such trival manners? This affair of Gene hanging out with Mai is nothing out of the ordinary. Then, why this burning jealousy? Naru just couldn't get it why he felt this way. He let out a sigh of frustration as he tried to concentrate on getting back to work.

After awhile of trying to concentrate, he cannot take it anymore and rolled his wheelchair out of the office, unable to take in the still burning jealousy festering in his soul. Lin had poked his head out of his office to see what is going on before going back to work. Naru let out a breath, trying to remain calm. Having no alternative, he decided to contact Gene.

_I hope Gene won't behead me for this and interrupting him for whatever he's doing. _Naru thought as he reached his mind out to try to get Gene's connected bond. After awhile of searching, he soon caught Gene nearing the shrine that he was supposed to go to, Mai with him obviously. More of the jealous burned him still. He glared at the floor in annoyance.

_Gene? _Naru called out through their connection. Gene answered immediately with a teasing remark.

_Well, if it isn't Noll. Missing me a lot or is it because of that burning jealousy killing you from the inside out? _Gene mocked him only to have Naru's hair stand on end.

_I'm only calling you to see if you have started on your ritual in the shrine, idiot! _Naru snapped.

_My oh my. Looks like someone is annoyed. _Gene snickered causing Naru's annoyance to rise more. _Shall I give you a new high score for that? _

_Gene, the moment you come back I'm gonna give you a payback! _Naru growled.

_Don't be like that, Noll. I'm just teasing ya. Well, I'm almost there anyway. Just don't kill yourself while you are waiting, alright? _Gene answered in a bit more seriousness but still a playful tone in his voice. Naru let out a exasperated sigh.

_And how is Mai? _He asked in a more quiet tone.

_She's doing fine. She's actually excited to see if she has any unique psychic powers. I'm gonna have one of the shrine nuns to check that up on her. She'll probably have to run a few tests._

_I see. You will tell me after, correct? _

_Of course, Noll! Who do you take me for? _

_Well, I better get back to work. Best luck on it. _Naru said before he broke the connection. He slightly leaned back on his wheelchair and sighed, muttering about him being an idiot himself for allowing such emotions to take over his mind. He then rolled his wheelchair back to the office and went back to work.

**Yisho Shrine, Yokohama **

**11:00am (Mai's POV) **

The car screeched to a stop in front of the huge, magnificent shrine. Mai eyes grew big at the size of the place and its beauty shown through it. Walls were painted purely white with pure gold lining as stripes on the building. A red rooftop matched it perfectly with style and the eye blowing scenery of trees and of the beautiful lake it resided near. Mai couldn't put in such words at such a scene.

"Impressed huh?" Gene broke her admiration as she turned her head towards Gene, letting out a bright smile.

"Yeah, it is. It's so beautiful!" Mai exclaimed in a new-found excitement.

"I'm glad. Come on, the shrine awaits." Gene gestured her. Mai nodded and got out of the rented car, shutting the door behind her. Taking in slow steps, she slowly approached the gate of the shrine, where a older woman, she looked as in her forties was there to greet them. Mai put on her best smile and followed after Gene, knowing he would take care of it no problem. Soon, they approached the older woman. She gave a bow, which Gene and Mai did in return.

"Welcome to the Yisho Shrine, the biggest shrine in the city of Yokohama and of Japan. You must be Eugene Davis?" She inquired.

"Yes, that is correct. You are...?" Gene returned the curtsy, tilting his head a little.

"I am the head Nun of the shrine, Omashuni Ginosodi. Pleasure to meet you, brother of the great Oliver Davis." She smiled, bowing her head before turning towards Mai."And who have you brought with you today?"

"She's Mai Taniyama, the assistant of the branched SPR of Japan." Gene replied, introducing her. Mai smiled at her best and bowed towards Omashuni. The older worman smiled kindly and bowed in return.

"Greetings, Ms. Taniyama. Or do you preferred to be called by your first name?" She asked,

"Mai would be fine, thank you, Ms. Ginsodi." She smiled, bowing her head.

"Please, Mai call me Omashuni. Everyone that comes here does." She smiled brightly at her. Mai just nodded. She found the woman to be quite nice and her attitude to be very cheery.

"Well, do you have everything prepared today, Omashuni?" Gene asked in a gentle way, his tone rather cheerful.

"Oh, yes I do. Please, follow me." Omashuni smiled as she began to lead them towards the inner parts of the shrine. There were nuns of all ages in the outside shrine garden and they were either busily sewing or they are busily doing other things. Mai noticed that they all wore kimonos of different color and had bundled up their hair in a traditional style. Even Omashuni had her hair bundled up as well. Mai was intrigued.

They soon entered into one of the smaller complexes of the shrine and they were brought to a dimly lit room where a few candles were lit in the alter. There was a mat for a person to kneel down to mediate, another mat across from it. Mai had guessed that it was meant for another person to kneel down there as well. Mai was astonished of the place all in all.

"Wow, so this is where you are going to do it, Gene?" Mai whispered, her breath taken away from the inside of the place.

"Yup. I know, it's amazing to see." Gene replied, letting out a grin as he did so.

"Are you ready, Eugene?" Omashuni gently asked, turning towards Gene. Gene just nodded his head at Omashuni and followed her towards the mats. Mai stayed back to watch, interested of what would be happening. Both of them sat on separate mattresses, each facing each other and holding hands. They then closed their eyes and Omashuni began chanting something Mai couldn't hear from where she was. As she chanted, a radiate light began to glow out of Gene and soon it filled the whole room. Mai had to cover her vision in order to not get blinded by the brilliant light.

Soon, it faded. Mai looked back and realized Gene and Omashuni were gone. Her mouth fell open in shock and mostly worry. Where could they have gone? Her eyes darted around the room, wondering frantically where they could have gone in that brief moment. Then, one of the girls dressed in a kimono spoke, causing Mai to jump back.

"Do not fear. They will return." The girl said softly, her eyes staring ahead where they once seated. Mai blinked.

"Does Omashuni possess such power?" Mai questioned, baffled.

"Yes. She is the master and head of the shrine therefore she will have such power. It's quite natural. Only ones that are born through her would get such power." The girl replied, her tone kept soft and sweet.

"I'm amazed. Where are they sent to normally?" Mai questioned further.

"To the interception between the spirit world and the human world. Only Omashuni would get such power to transfer people and herself to that interception." The turned towards Mai and gave a soft smile."It's the only way to see how developed psychic powers can be. It's only place where you can do what you wish, what you will."

"That's amazing. Would I get a chance to go there if my powers are tested?"

"You will have to ask Mistress later when she and Eugene comes back." The girl replied, turning her eyes back at the spot.

"Okay. What's your name?" Mai smiled friendly at her.

"Ginsobu Kikora." The girl replied.

"Nice to talking to you, Ginshobu!"

"It's a pleasure talking to you as well, Mai. You are someone that has a kind soul and entertaining to speak to. I am glad that I met you." Ginshobu said, her tone a little more happier than usual. Mai smiled brightly at her.

"Your very welcome!" Mai turned back to where Omashuni and Gene once knelt. She prayed that they might come back soon.

**The Spiritual Gap (Gene's POV)**

Gene landed on his feet into the Spiritual Gap, a place between the spiritual world and the human world and a gap for both to meet together and chat. Gene had always wanted to come to this place again but it's only possible to do that by psychics, not any normal human. Omashuni had landed right behind Gene but much to her unfortunate luck, she had landed hard on her bum. Gene had to hold back a laugh that was bubbling inside of him. He watched as Omashuni got to her feet and rubbed her bum before looking at Gene.

"I can tell you are about to laugh at me." Omashuni observed.

"It's hard to contain it when someone had landed in an unnatural manner." Gene countered, managing to put out a smirk of amusement not laughter.

"Huh. Well, anyway. Let's get going here. Time is ticking and my power won't hold long." Omashuni said as she headed off a certain direction. Gene let out a sigh and followed after her.

_Yeesh, why does she have to be so strict sometimes? _Gene thought as he followed after her, disliking how the way she treated people in general. To Gene, it was too uptight and not loose. Something Gene disliked about. Soon, they approached a group of spirits chatting away quietly. Their aura was dark and they had evil grins on their faces. Omashuni turned towards Gene then.

"Eugene, this would be your first test. To cleanse those spirits over there with your glowing power. You can do that, right?"

"Of course, Omashuni." Gene replied, smiling brightly at her. Omashuni nodded. Gene walked towards them but in a slow manner. As he neared them, he can feel their dark impending aura and for Gene, it was kind of suffocating. He soon got near enough to spread the light towards them. Gene closed his eyes and began to think of positive thoughts. As he thought these, the light in his body began to glow and it went brighter and brighter until it consumed the people with the dark aura.

The moment it touched them, they were cleansed and they floated away to the spiritual world, happy and content. Gene stopped the light once he knew it worked on them. Gene smiled and walked back to Omashuni. Omashuni gave a nod of approval.

"Well done. You have passed it without a problem, as I expect you will." Omashuni walked on. Gene followed behind, letting out an inward sigh as he did so. We continued walking until we approached a few more spirits in he realm. One of them was eying at Gene in a loving way. To be honest, he didn't expect to have a girl to have eyes for him the very moment he approached towards them. Omashuni was the one to put the things to order.

"Girls, do you mind if one of you can possess his body? I mean, not in a ghost like way but in a way called channeling." Omashuni inquired. The girls giggled.

"Of course, that won't be much of a problem for us." One of the girls replied, speaking in Japanese with a thick accent. Gene let out a inward desperate sigh. Omashuni turned towards him and nodded. Gene then closed his eyes and began focusing on doing his best in channeling one of the girls. It took about two minutes before he felt himself no longer controlled. He opened his eyes and let out a girly giggle. The girl he was channeling was apparently a Russian girl. She spoke Russian to the girls.

"So, how do I look in this new body?" He found himself giggling like a girl and saying in a high tone voice.

"You look sooo handsome." One of the girls spoke in Russian back to him.

"Hm, that's good~." He found himself giggling like a girl again. Gene inwardly sighed. The channeling was done since the girl had left his body. Gene balanced himself as he gave a slight bow towards the girls.

"Thank you for allowing me to channel one of you lovely girls." Gene said in curtly. The girls giggled even more.

"Not a problem, mister~. I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here~." Another girl spoke in perfect Japanese, smiling in a sweet, attractive way. Gene nodded and walked after Omashuni who apparently walked off after the channeling was done.

"So, you succeed in channeling. That is nice. We should head back now that you passed the two tests well. Your powers truly have improved and developed since the last time I met you and trained you in the shrine. I am beyond impressed."

"Thanks, Omashuni. It was all thanks to Oliver. He did a nice job of keeping me on the ball." Gene scratched his head, laughing a little. Omashuni chuckled a little.

"Ah, your brother and you are so different." Omashuni commented. Then, he felt himself pulled out of the Spiritual Gap and back to the human world. When he landed in the human world, he was kneeling on the mat he was kneeling on again. Gene opened his eyes and notice Omashuni was there in front of him, still holding his hands. He let go then and nodded a thanks at Omashuni before rising to his feet. He then turned and walked towards Mai, a bright smile on his face.

"So, how did it go?" Mai asked in a cheerful tone.

"It went well. I passed all my tests." Gene replied equally cheerful.

"That's great!" Mai grinned then turned to Omashuni who was walking towards them as well."Hey, Omashuni, can I do a similar test as Eugene here?"

"Oh, about that. You will need to come here two weeks later if you want to test your powers. You see, I need time to revamp my powers again. Two weeks at most would be fine for me. If you like, once I revamped my powers, I would call Eugene to let you know. How does that sound?" Omashuni asked kindly. Mai held back a squeal and grinned instead.

"Sound great, Omashuni! I would totally be looking forward on this!" Omashuni smiled at Mai's excitement, something Gene rarely seen from the elderly woman.

_I guess Mai is able to make everyone smile. She is truly a kind soul. _Gene thought, happy that Mai was with him today.

"Well, I would let you be. Ginshobu will escort you out. Goodbye." Omashuni spoke and Gene nodded at her.

"Goodbye, Omashuni. I hope we can see each other soon."

"Okay, bye Omashuni!" Mai waved goodbye to her. Then, Ginshobu escorted us out to the van. Once we were outside the shrine, Gene headed towards the rented mini car.

"Come on, Mai. We got to get to the airport. Our flight would be in 2 hours." Gene said, as he was a little nervous in getting to the airport and not miss the flight. Mai nodded and got in the car. Gene got in as well and shut the door. He then turned the engine on and backed out, then hitting the gas pedal, he drove back to the Yokohama airport.

It took them about half an hour to get to the airport. They dropped the rented car at the rental car agency and hastily headed into the airport. There, they registered in and waited for their flight. Luckily, they were on time because a minute later, their flight was called. Gene sighed in relief and headed to the plane, Mai tailing behind him. They took their seats in the airplane, near the window. Gene was about to open his book to read again when his phone vibrated. Gene blinked.

_Already? But the flight is about to start... _Gene frowned as he pulled out his phone and looked at who called. It was Naru. He pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ears.

"Hello, Noll?" Gene answered, in English.

"Gene, we have another case after you arrived. I will tell you and Mai the details once your flight has landed. Lin and I would be waiting at the airport." Naru spoke stoically at the other line. Gene sighed.

"Are you sure it's alright to take a case right now? Your ankle is still not completely healed." Gene asked, concerned for the well being of his brother.

"Gene, by the time I give my answer to the client, I would be completely recovered." Naru sighed at the other line. Gene inwardly wanted to slap his brother for overworking himself too much.

"Fair enough. Talk to you later, bro." Gene said and hung up. Mai stared at Gene with a confused look on her face.

"Who was that?" Mai questioned. Gene realized then he had used English to talk, not Japanese. Bad mistake for him.

"It was Naru. He was telling us that there will be another case and he would give us the details once our flight landed." Gene explained, mentally facepalming himself for speaking English. Naru would really scowl at him for this later on.

"Oh, I see. I was wondering why you were speaking English for awhile there." Mai giggled.

"Sorry. I'm just so used to speaking that language to Naru that I forgot that you were listening." Gene chuckled and scratched his head. Mai giggled at him.

"I'm already imagining Naru scowling at you for doing that." And with that, they talked until the flight ended and the plane landed on Tokyo airport.

Gene and Mai got out of the plane after it landed in Tokyo and they headed towards the waiting area. As expected, Lin and Naru was waiting there. Gene let out a smile towards Lin and Naru.

"Hey, Lin and Naru." Gene greeted them. Lin just nodded his greeting back towards Gene. Typical.

"You are just in time." Naru said, his arms crossed and a glare pierced at him. Gene was wondering if Naru was still mad at him for taking Mai away from him for a day.

"To hear your lectures aiming like daggers at me?" Gene teased. Naru glare slightly deepen.

"To tell you about the case, idiot." Naru snapped. Gene chuckled. He always like to mess with his brother and tease him to hell. Mai had to giggle as well.

"So, what is this case about Naru?" Mai asked.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Ah, chapter finally done! I would have to apologize if my writing on stories has been slowed down very considerably. I have school work to do and also that I can't keep up all the time to write stories at every waking moment. It's hard to do it. Anyway, please review and comment! I already love the comments you guys give to me! :D

Update soon!

Icestar123


	9. Where is She?

**Where is She? **

**Tokyo Airport  
**

**Waiting Area (Mai's POV) **

"So, Naru what is this case about?" Mai asked him, tilting her head in utmost curiosity. Naru let out a sigh.

"It's a case happening in a shinto temple in the bottom of Mount Fuji." Naru replied then added just as swiftly,"I will explain once we head back to SPR. The rest of the members are awaiting back there."

_A shinto case? Cool! I wonder who requested it or did Naru found this case and decided to take it? Oh, this is so exciting! _Mai mentally squealed in refined excitement, a broad grin rose up from her mouth. She skipped after Naru, obviously showing her excitement for the upcoming new case. Lin was behind Naru, pushing the wheelchair out of the airport and towards the parked van. Behind her, she can heard Gene chuckling, possibly because Mai was showing her excitement. As soon as they arrived at the van, Mai got in and sat comfortably at the back seat, Gene following behind thereafter. The van then started up and began heading back to SPR. It didn't take long before Mai dozed off in her seat.

**_~Dream~_**

_Mai woke up and looked around her, realizing she had arrived at the astral plane. Her eyes blinked twice at the darkness around her. It took her about a minute before she gained the knowledge that she was dreaming. _

_"I wonder what my dream is going to show me today." Mai said out loud. Bored out of her mind, she began walking in the darkness. As she walked, she suddenly heard a cry. Mai stopped. Her eyes darted around the darkness, her attention cast at the sound that was produced. The sound seemingly had stopped which caused Mai to start to feel uneasy. _

_'**I wonder who was that...** Mai thought. She continued walking which it seemed endless to her. She heard the cries again but this time it was much louder than ever before. _

_"Somebody...help..." _

_Mai again stopped, hearing the sound of the particular voice calling out for help."Hello?" Mai called out. No answer. She decided to try again, not giving up."Who are you? I want to help you, you know." Again, no answer. Mai had a feeling that whoever was calling for help was somehow related to the case. _

_**I guess no one is answering. Probably because they couldn't hear me. **Mai thought sadly as she looked down. Almost immediately at that, she suddenly saw a scene began to form around her. She blinked in surprise but remained still as she watched it unfold before her. The scene before her showed the front of a temple. Mai had recognized it to be a shinto temple. In the front of the temple, there was a single woman but she looked nothing like she was from this temple, despite that her clothes looking like it was a miko.  
_

_"Can somebody help me? Please...I'm poor and lost of my people. I want to at least get some help...to get back there..." The woman covered her face and began sobbing. Mai felt bad for the miko woman that was lost. Tears fell down her face as she watched the woman beg for help of those people but only to ignore her. Even the other mikos at that temple ignored her and turned her away, saying bitter words. Mai felt bad for the woman. She wanted to help her in anyway she can but she knew it was only a dream. She cannot change the past nor do anything about it. _

_Then the scene shifted to a rainy day where the same miko woman was under a tree, holding herself and shivering from the cold. She was still near the shinto temple but a man was next to her. Mai walked closer towards them so she can hear what they are saying. _

_"Come with me and I would end this misery of yours." The man said to the miko woman. _

_"No." The miko woman said firmly, even though her voice sounded soft and small. She saw determination and no fear in her eyes. For some reason, Mai felt like someone was pulling her out. Mai held on though since she needed to know about this. It could have been important for the case, anyway. _

_"No. You come with me..."And suddenly Mai was having difficulty grasping onto the scene as it began to try to vanish. The words were beginning to sound like static from a radio."And...become...mine..." And with that, Mai was pulled out of the dream, and the sound of a voice calling her name. _

_**~Dream Ended~**__  
_

"Mai!"

"Is she alright? She's been out for 4 hours."

"I think she should be fine. She's showing signs of becoming awake." Mai stirred, the sounds were clearly from Naru and Ayako. Her eyes fluttered as she felt a hand squeeze her and a soft but still slightly harden voice called out to her.

"Mai?" Naru asked gently, and she could feel the eyes of the concerned to be aimed towards her from all directions. Mai finally found the liberty to open her eyes fully but only to be met with blue ones. She realized that it was Naru's and that he was inches away from her face! Mai let out a squeal out of shock. She heard everyone around her sigh in relief.

"Well, she's finally awake." Monk mumbled from somewhere in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Naru asked Mai and removed himself away from her and releasing the hold of her hand.

"What happened?" Mai asked.

"You have been asleep for 4 hours and two minutes ago, you started to not breathe and your heart not pumping. I performed CPR on you." Naru explained. Mai blushed bright red.

_Awww, man! Naru, kissing me and using CPR? Oooooohhhh, this is so embarrassing! _Mai thought, flustered after the explanation from Naru. Mai got up only to sudden have a wave of dizziness greet her. Mai held her head and swayed. Immediately Gene came to her aid, and a glaring Naru in the background. Mai groaned as she felt herself being laid back down.

"You should lay down until your body feels that you are okay. You have just been recovered from a near death experience." Gene said, eyes of concern shown clearly on his face. Mai just nodded and let out a sigh. The dream then came back to her and fresh in her mind. Mai decided to tell Naru and the others about it later.

"Naru, I think you should explain the case to Mai since she was the only one without the knowledge of it." Monk suggested.

"I suppose." Naru then rolled his wheelchair towards the sofa and stopped. Mai blinked at Naru.

"So, about the case in the shinto temple..." Mai said, watching Naru.

"Ms. Matsuzaki requested to take the case. There have been recent paranormal happenings in the shinto temple since two months ago. Although it was an isolated area, not many people dare to visit the place often. It was out by chance that Ms. Matsuzaki came across this temple and was asked to take the case through Shibuya Psychic Research. I have Lin sent the letter today saying that we shall accept the case but will arrive in two weeks time. There is much to prepare for this case, after all. Also, since it was a faraway place and in the base of Mount Fuji, it would be more the better to extend the time to a longer time frame." Naru explained.

"I see. Does it mean that we will need to take a plane to get there?" Mai inquired, her brow raised.

"In this current circumstances, the place is too isolated to be accessed so we shall have to take a fast train then drive all the way there in order to arrive at our destination. It would be a 3 hour drive to arrive there." Naru replied, his tone as stoic as usual. Mai sighed in exasperation. Another nice long ride to their trip. It was one of the things that Mai disliked but she will have to live with it.

"And I hate long trips." Ayako complained. Mai saw Monk raise a playful brow at her.

"So you say. You will still have to live through it unless someone's as old as you couldn't handle even a trip like that." Monk teased her but had his innocent face on. Ayako glared at Monk and her eye brow twitching. Her left hand was raised, slapping Monk on the head. Luckily, Monk had his hands protected from the slap and blocked it.

"Well, even a little old man like you should understand that I am _very _capable of handling simple things like these!" Ayako bellowed in frustration. It was Monk's turn to give a glare at Ayako.

"How dare you! You are nothing but a empty brain inside that head of yours!" Monk shouted, insulting Ayako.

"If you want to argue, I'll appreciate if it would not be in my office." Naru interrupted the argument that was seemingly getting more and more intense each moment. Mai could tell because of the atmosphere. She let out a breath she was holding, relieved that Naru had jumped in the gun to stop them. Both Monk and Ayako gave once last glare before turning their eyes away from each other, and turning their attention towards Naru. Monk scratched the back of his head, letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry, Naru." Monk said sheepishly but shot a side glare at Ayako.

"Yeah, sorry. That is if _somebody _wouldn't start the argument." Ayako apologized as well and shot a returning side glare towards Monk. Naru let out a sigh.

"...Anyway. We will meet here early in the morning around 5:00am in order to catch our train to the nearest city of the shrine and Mount Fuji. Is that understood?" Naru asked sternly, his serious look in his eyes staring at the members of SPR. Everyone nodded.

"You got it, Kazuya." John replied, smiling.

"Count on it, Big Boss~." Yasuhara said, with a grin.

"Sure thing, Naru." Monk nodded.

"I'm sure I'll be there before everyone else." Ayako beamed slightly, receiving another glare from Monk.

"I'll surely be there, Naru!" Masako smiled brightly at Naru, which made Mai jealous and glaring at her. Naru nodded and turned towards Mai.

"And how about you, Mai?" Naru asked. Mai immediately turned her expression to a bright smile.

"Sure thing, Naru! You can count on it!" Mai grinned.

"Just be sure to not drag behind schedule, Mai." Naru warned stoically before turning his back on her. Mai glared angrily at Naru's back, angered by Naru's words again.

_That narcissist jerk! How dare he! I'll show him! I'll show him who is the wrong one here! _Mai shouted her thoughts in her mind, obviously not pleased with the Narcissist at all. In the background, Gene was chuckling ever so quietly.

**One week and 6 days later...**

**Outside of Shibuya Psychic Research **

**5:00am (Naru's POV) **

Naru leaned against his van door, having to rest his ankle after he had started walking about 4 days ago. His leg was still not very used to it yet but the doctor had told him a week ago that he was able to walk thanks to the ankle to have healed and back in place. For that, Naru was relieved. At least he didn't need to be sitting on the wheelchair for the rest of the case. That would be just plain embarrassing. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his reputation as a paranormal investigator and have his reputation dragged down the drain.

On his right, was Lin who was staring out in space due to nothing to do but just wait. He would have to admit, his guardian/assistant was not in his best moods lately especially after Naru had insisted that he should have the ability to walk again without the wheelchair. He knew that Lin wouldn't rest easy with his leg still in a bad condition but since the doctor's reassurance that he was able to walk again, it was enough to have Lin gave the permission to have him off the wheelchair. That, he was glad of.

On his left was Gene who was reading another one of his fantasy books. Typical. His brother always admired and fantasize the fantasy books ever since they were adapted to the Davises. He had tried to force Naru to read one of those books one time as a kid but Naru found it not entertaining and pushed it aside for which Gene was slightly displeased by it. Still, he admired his brother. Always standing up for him and protecting him from the bullies back in the orphanage when he was a kid. He never forgotten that time in his life. That is why he was so close to him, even if Gene teased him when the situation is not serious.

Just then, Naru heard the loud sounding screech of car tires from Monk's car. Naru turned his head towards the sound seeing the car. Monk came out from the driver's side first. Then came Ayako who was sleepy, and Yasuhara who had a gleeful smile on his face. As always, Naru despised the gleeful grin from the youngster's face since you don't know what the boy had planned in his mind. One thing for sure is that Yasuhara was the best in his acting skills. Although, Naru was wondering why Masako and John haven't arrived yet. Especially Mai.

"Good morning, Naru, Lin and Gene. Waiting long?" Monk greeted for which Lin gave a nod and Gene gave a grin.

"Monk! So good to see you again!" Gene greeted in his own manner for which Naru sort of shrugged it off.

"We only waited for a minute precisely." Naru replied, not bothering to return the greeting. Monk nodded as Naru added,"Where is Ms. Hara, John and Mai?"

"Oh, John and Masako are riding in another car. As for Mai...I'm not sure where she is." Monk scratched the back of his head a bit.

"Don't worry so much, Big Boss~. I'm sure Mai would rise from the dead and come out of her apartment!" Yasuhara said jokingly which caused Gene and Monk to laugh at him. Naru sighed in slight annoyance.

_Where could Mai be? She promised that she would arrive here soon..._ Naru thought as he stared at the wall of SPR blankly and with worry. His thoughts broke when he heard another car screech to a stop. Naru again turned his head towards the direction of the sound and saw John and Masako come out of the car. Monk was the first to greet followed by Yasuhara and then Ayako.

"Hey, John, Masako! Your finally here! We're all worried where you could have gone!" Monk grinned.

"Hey, John, Masako~. Got lost before you go there~?" Yasuhara joked.

"At last you are here. I thought you might be hit by a taxi." Ayako joked a bit as well. John smiled at them and nodded towards Naru, Gene and Lin.

"Nice to see you here as well, Kazuya, Gene and Lin." John greeted. Gene grinned in response.

"Nice to see you here finally, John. Thought you might lost yourself in the woods." Gene said in a joking manner for which John smiled. Masako nodded at the others in greeting before turning to Naru with a bright smile.

"Hello, Naru." Masako greeted sweetly. Naru just nodded in greeting back. Lin frowned at the wall before he looked at Naru.

"It's already 5:10am and Mai still isn't here." Lin said, his tone worried. Naru furrowed his eyebrows as well. Lin added,"Do you think we should go to her apartment to see if she is alright?"

"We will have to, considering the circumstances." Naru replied, eyes of worry shown clearly on his face. He can tell Gene was worried as well.

"Hey, Naru. Why the sudden glum look on your face?" Monk turned to look at him with a raised brow.

"Didn't any of you noticed that it's 5:10am and Mai still hasn't arrived yet?" Naru asked, staring at the SPR members sternly. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! Your right! Where could she have gone?" Ayako wondered, worry now creasing her forehead.

"I hope she's alright..."John said, and he did a prayer with his eyes closed.

"Do you think we should find her, Naru?" Monk asked. Naru let out an exhausted sigh.

"We should. Our plan was to go to her apartment and see if she is there. If not, then we will have to search everywhere in Tokyo and perhaps outside of Tokyo as well." Naru replied, as he was worried for Mai's well being. Everyone nodded suddenly silent due to Mai's mysterious disappearance. Naru pushed himself off the van and opened the van door, going inside and seating himself at the front passenger seat. Gene took the back while Lin took the driver's seat. Everyone else had went to their respectful cars. Naru shut the door and put on his seatbelt.

_I hope you are alright Mai... _Naru thought in worry and his words echoed the same as Gene's. Naru looked out the window the sound of the van moving down the road could be heard dully in the background. He hoped Mai would be alright.

_Where is Mai? To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Alright, another chapter up! I made a sudden twist to this chapter before the miko case so I hope you like the twist! :D But obviously, because of Mai, they would be behind schedule. Anyway, please review and comment! Looking forward to continuing to hear your comments!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	10. Dark Secrets Hidden Away

**Dark Secrets Hidden Away**

**Astral Plane (Mai's POV) **

_Mai woke up again, finding herself in the astral plane. She was surprised by her visit in the astral plane for the second time around. She began to wonder as to why she was in here the first place. _

_**Oh, no! I'm supposed to meet Naru and Lin outside of SPR! Awww, man! I need to wake up! **Mai suddenly panicked as she tried to wake herself up to no avail. When she found that she cannot wake herself up, she began to grew suspicious of the reasoning behind it. She felt like something wasn't right about her not waking up from her dream. She tried various possibilities as to why but shouldn't couldn't seem to think of it.  
_

_**Ohhhhh, what am I supposed to do? Naru would have my head if he knew that I'm still sleeping! **Mai groaned both mentally and out loud. Just then, she felt someone behind her. She turned to see who it was and found that a woman with a radiating golden light emitting around her. Her dress was pure white. Mai blinked.  
_

_"Hello?" Mai called out. _

_"Come...forward..." The woman spoke in a soft and gentle tone. Mai was wondering what is this about but she did as she was told and began walking slowly towards the woman. As she got near towards her, she felt good energy radiating strong around her for which Mai somehow embraced to herself. She stopped a few inches away from her. She spoke again. _

_"You...are different." The woman spoke with absolute seriousness. Mai was confused. _

_"Different? How so?" Mai asked, realizing the tone of her voice was of fear and trembling. _

_"You don't know...your true family heritage yet but someday...when the time is right...it shall be revealed and the reason of the death of your family." The woman continued, a hit of sadness in her tone. _

_"I don't understand." Mai said quietly,"What am I that is so special? And why can't I wake up?" _

_"You are special...because...of the powers you possess. And the very reason why you cannot wake up is...because...your inner power is inhibiting you in doing so. In order for you to wake up...is a single kiss." Mai blushed on that. _

_"A-A single kiss?" Mai stuttered in shock. The woman smiled softly. _

_"Yes..." _

_"B-But how can someone realize that?" _

_It's quite simple. The first boy to meet you eyes...he would immediately go for the kiss." The woman replied, causing Mai to blink in shock and surprise. She quickly recovered and simply nodded. _

_"I see. Who are you and why have you come to tell me this?" Mai wondered. _

_"I am one of your dead relatives of your mother's side." The woman said. Mai gasped. The woman gave another soft smile."I'm Anoni Taniyami. Does it ring a bell?" _

_"I-I don't think so..." Mai mumbled. Anoni shrugged. _

_"Well, that is a pity. Wouldn't matter though. It would soon come back to you." Anoni said. Mai just nodded numbly, still confused by her words. Suddenly, she saw Anoni began fading away. Her eyes widen as she tried to reach out for her. Anoni just smiled and soon disappeared in her sight. Mai felt sad of her mother's side relative gone and felt slightly lonely. Memories of her mother and father's death came back to her and how much she had missed them. Suddenly, she felt someone pulling her out of the astral plane and back to her body. _

**Mai's Apartment **

**5:20am (Naru's POV) **

Naru entered in Mai's apartment after Lin did a bit of breaking in. They had rang the door bell twice but received no answer which resulted in Lin having to break into Mai's home. Something that Naru didn't want yet he had to. He looked around, walking deeper into the apartment and soon finding a door closed. Naru peeked through the creak of the door and found that someone was sleeping on there. Opening the door quietly, he saw Mai sleeping on the bed. For some odd reason however, he had the sudden urge to kiss her.

Naru walked in further until he was right next to her and noticed the peaceful looking face she was having, almost like she was dead and free from any pain or sorrow. Yet, Naru somehow knew she wasn't dead. He couldn't shake the fact that the feeling wouldn't ripple past him.

_Just why do I have that feeling of kissing Mai? _Naru thought. Was it something to do about sending a message to him to wake her up? But that is just silly. Plain silly. He heard the others walked in and everyone crowded at the door.

"Is Mai alright?" Monk asked with worry.

"She's fine. She is just asleep." Naru replied but oddly, his tone sounded strained, almost like he was having a mental battle of himself or some sort of force within him. Everyone had seemed to noticed the sudden change in his tone and now were all staring at him.

"Are you alright, Naru?" Gene asked, frowning in worry.

"Fine." Naru said, somehow forcing back the strain in his tone. Gene sighed.

_What are you fighting over anyway? _Gene mentally asked him through their connection.

_The urge to not kiss Mai. _Naru replied honestly, even though that was a silly assumption. He could tell his brother was surprised by what he said.

_Why did you have the urge to kiss her? _Gene asked in a suspicious tone.

_I do not know. _Naru frowned at the floor.

_Well, if you cannot fight back at it, just kiss her already! _Gene said seriously. _I don't want you straining yourself even more. Everyone is worried of your spiritual energy you know and how much your body is taking. _

_I suppose. _Naru sighed and turned towards Mai almost immediately having his eyes into her closed ones. Naru felt the feeling of kissing Mai more stronger than ever. He couldn't understand it one bit but he knew resisting it would be futile. So, he bend down and gently kissed her on the lips. Immediately, he felt a joint and saw Mai's chocolate brown eyes met with his blue ones and shock clear in her face. Although Naru wouldn't admit it, he did felt his heart racing and feeling flattered by this action alone.

Still, Naru released the kiss and went back to his position. Mai shot up from her bed and stared at Naru in shock, a blush on her face. Although Naru would have been smirking at her, he was surprised himself. He let out a sigh.

"You are awake." He said stoically and added,"And resulting me late for the client's time request." He saw her blush redder.

"Well, sorry but I can't seem to wake myself up! It's only thanks to you kissing me that I was able to wake up!" Mai had her hands on her hips and a glare pointed towards him.

"What made you not able to wake up?" Naru questioned.

"Some dream I have, that's all." Mai shrugged but Naru felt that there was more than meets the eye. He let it go though.

"Well, hurry up and get ready." Naru ordered and rose from the bed side and left the room. Everyone followed after him but he could tell they would say some remark about him. Gene would obviously say nothing. He just hoped that he was prepared for whatever is to come at him and that he would give an apology towards the client once they arrived at their destination.

Soon after, Mai came out, fully clothed and her hair well combed. Naru and rest of SPR left Mai's apartment then towards their respectful cars. Naru got in and allowed Mai to go in after him. Gene apparently decided to retreat to the back seat. Once inside the van, Lin started up the van and began driving towards the nearest sky train. One thing special of the train is that they can put Lin's van in there and the rest of SPR's cars. Which is why Naru would want to have the fast train towards the nearest city under Mount Fuji.

As they waited for the train to open and have the cars go in, Naru could tell the disturbing look on Mai's face. Naru was worried of course and so was Gene. He was wondering what sort of dream she might have and why she was so troubled by it. Naru wanted to ask but knowing that it was unwise, he decided to not push it yet.

The sound of the back train door opened and cars began driving inside. The van drove into the fast train and parked at a spot with some special tire holders there. The moment the van stopped, the holders went up and locked the van in place. Naru opened the door and got out, followed by Mai. Once Mai was out, Naru shut the door close and headed for the seating area for passengers. The rest of SPR followed but in a oddly quiet manner. Probably because of Mai.

Naru headed for a comfortable seat near the window once inside and opened his book and began writing. Strangely, Mai sat next to him. Lin and Gene had walked passed them and went to sit somewhere else. Naru mentally wondered what is with this get up.

The train began to move and towards the nearest city to Mount Fuji, Gotemba where the fast train would stop there. Naru had Lin looked it up for him knowing how far their destination is and that it would be best to take the nearest city and go from there. They need to have supplies, after all.

"N-Naru?" Mai spoke softly and quietly. Naru paused from writing in his notebook and looked up at Mai.

"What is it, Mai?" Naru replied, curiosity nudging him.

"N-Nevermind." Mai looked away from and went to stare down at the floor. Naru frowned.

"Your disturbed about something." It wasn't a question.

"I met one of my mother's relatives in my dream." Mai whispered in a low tone. Naru blinked with surprise.

"Did she say anything towards you?" Naru asked cautiously, not wanting to snap the thin ice holding Mai's emotions. Mai nodded but said nothing further. Naru began to debate whether to push further or not. Deciding to try, he continued his questioning.

"What did she say?"

"S-Something about my family and about who I really am." Mai's voice was barely a whisper and the emotion of sadness was hidden in there. Naru had to strain his ear in order to hear her clearly of what she is saying.

"I see." Naru leaned back on his chair and let out a breathless sigh. He decided it was best to not push any further as he might end up creating Mai to burst her emotions out. He went back to writing on his notebook, allowing Mai to have some quiet time to herself. The ride was long and right now is the best time for her to gather herself before they arrived at the shrine.

The train soon came to a stop at the station that was the city of Gotemba. Naru got up and headed for the van with Mai, Gene and Lin following. The rest of SPR had already headed to their cars at this time. Naru got in the van then Mai followed after him. Gene again took the back seat of the van. Then, they waited for the hatch to open. Once it opened, the cars began driving out onto the roadway leading to the city of Gotemba. Lin drove the van out of the train and began driving around towards a highway that would lead them towards the base of Mount Fuji.

Naru stared out the window and watched the scenery past him. He had really nothing much to do other than writing on his notebook or reading his book of parapsychology. So, he decided to have his time to glance out the window. The ride took about 3 hours before they began to see hits of the shinto temple just ahead. He saw Mai in the corner of his eye leaned forward and staring intently at the shrine.

The van came to a stop at the shinto temple. Naru waited for Mai to get out before going out himself. Then, he began heading towards the temple's entrance. The rest of SPR are already there and waiting for him. Naru joined them and they began heading towards the entrance where a woman in miko clothes, was there to greet them. Her clothes were similar to Ayako's but her clothing seemed to be a bit more for the elderly. The woman gave a bow towards them once they approached. Out of respect, Naru bowed in return and he felt SPR had followed suit.

"You must be Kazuya Shibuya, a paranormal investigator and the head of Shibuya Psychic Research, yes?" The woman spoke towards him.

"You are correct. You are...?" Naru inquired.

"I'm Onaka Shoshito and I am the second-in-command miko of the temple. Pleasure to meet you. It's a great honor to have dear Ayako to introduce me to you guys. You will definitely be a great help. The head is inside, awaiting of your arrival." The woman, Onaka smiled at Ayako. Ayako smiled and bowed her head towards her. Onaka continued,"Would you kindly introduce those you have brought today?"

"Very well." Naru nodded and began introducing everyone besides Ayako. Once he was done, the woman nodded at the rest of SPR.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now, if you will follow me to the main room, we shall discuss this issue that has been happening here for quite some time." Onaka said and began leading them towards the inner parts of the shrine. The rest of SPR followed in utter silence as they were led to the inner quarters of the shrine. Naru had noticed through his thoughts that SPR was having a tough time getting comfortable with the place. He probably assumed that the eerie feel of this place was making everyone uneasy. Naru felt uneasy too yet he remained quiet and remained in his usual stature.

What he found most troubling was the look on Mai's face. Her face twisted with worry and stress, like the place was bothering her and that something hidden deep in the shrine was telling her about the troubled past. What is she truly thinking? For once, Naru couldn't read the happy-ongoing girl's expression on her face. Something about her just seemed so wrong especially the troubled look. Naru knew he might have to ask her about what is the matter. Who wouldn't?

Falling behind, he walked beside Mai, at first quietly. He glanced at Mai through the corner of his eye, watching her expression and motions. She didn't seem to notice him falling behind to walk next to her. Her face remained troubled and too into her thoughts. Naru had probably guessed that the dream she had with the strange woman probably disturbed her greatly.

"What are you thinking, Mai?" Naru took himself the liberty to speak to her. Mai jumped and turned to look at him, a blush red on her face. She fiddled around her fingers and looked down on the floor in embarrassment.

"I-It's nothing important, Naru. Don't worry about it." She said quietly, still fiddling around with her fingers, embarrassed.

"It doesn't sound not important to me." Naru rose a brow in amusement."Is it the dream you are having that is disturbing you? Besides, you didn't tell me what the dream is about that you seemed so troubled about." Naru soften his tone, hoping it would seduce her enough to spill the beans. The blush on Mai's face redden.

"I-I told you to not worry about it, Naru! Besides, it has nothing to do with you or SPR!" Mai snapped at him which took Naru aback with surprise. Her tone soften a bit on her next words."Just leave me some time alone, okay?" Naru sighed and strolled forward after the rest of the team, unsure what to do at the moment.

_Mai's behavior is odd. _Naru said to Gene through their connection.

_She's disturbed is all. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she would tell us when she feels like it. _Gene reassured him although Naru felt worried about Mai still and couldn't shake off the feeling about Mai snapping at him in an agitated manner. It was rare.

_I guess so. _Naru responded to Gene with uncertainty and continued looking forward, still following behind the lady who is leading them towards the shrine. The beautiful look of the shrine gave off a interesting view of the shrine with the clouds in the sky and the greenery of the trees. It looked like a perfect place where a miko can draw their power from the spirit of the trees and perform their exorcisms. Although, mikos are the weakest when nature of the trees are not around. Naru began to wonder why the mikos weren't able to deal with a spirit on their own.

Naru let out as sigh as they moved through the hallways of the temple, almost seeming like running on forever. Behind him, he heard Ayako complain about walking for so long and unable to reach to the head miko of the temple. Monk began teasing her then. The young boy sighed and pushed the noise away from his focus and continued looking straight forward. Next to him, Lin was sighing due to the noise. He knew the assistant wasn't handling it well either. He just hope they know what the problem in this miko temple would be and soon.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Finally, I finished this chapter! I apologize for you guys to wait for so long. I was really busy on my school work and barely had time to touch onto this chapter so sorry about that! Anyway, hopefully I would be able to update more chapter soon! I thank you for all your love and support on my stories!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	11. The Lost Woman 1

**The Lost Woman 1 **

**Shinto Temple **

**Prayer Hall (Gene's POV) **

The SPR group continued moving forward after Onaka, the second head of the shinto temple. The distress on Mai's face was bothering both him and Naru. Naru probably had his own reasons for his worry but Gene had his own also. And that reason why because of the situation happening back in the astral plane and the fact that she cannot bring herself back to her own body. It disturbed the twin greatly and caused him a circle of questions to be swirling around his head. He hoped that there was an answer to this soon enough.

They soon approached the Prayer Hall where a much older woman sat on a huge round mat under the prayer table with two candles lit. Her eyes were closed almost like she was mediating. When they neared her, she opened her eyes, revealing amber eyes. Her raven black hair was bundled in a kimono style and her style of clothes pure white. On her hand held a broom design, the handle brown of wood and the paper made frills on the end white. A small smile rose on her lips. Her face was a bit wrinkled and her hands trembling slightly.

"Mr. Kazuya Shibuya?" The old woman asked kindly. Naru bowed towards her. Gene and the rest of the members followed suit.

"I am the man you are to see. It is a pleasure to meet you." Naru said stoically but politely due to respect. Gene would have chuckled and teased him if they weren't meeting a client.

"It is an honor to meet you presence also, Mr. Shibuya. My name is Hanaka Kibashu, the head miko of the temple. It was a miracle that Ayako had came to visit us the other day. Otherwise, we do not know where else to search to help in our troublesome problem here." Hanaka spoke and two younger mikos supported her to her feet."I am in your debt."

"It is not a problem. Our job is to hunt down ghosts. The thanks is not needed. Shall we get on with the discussion?" Naru asked, getting straight to the point. Hanaka smiled and nodded.

"Please, follow me to the dining hall. That is where we can talk." She then began walking slowly towards the dining hall. The group followed without much of a word. Gene began to wonder why mikos cannot deal with the spirit haunting this place. Not only that, they are pretty strong mikos when there are tree spirits supporting them. The twin cannot shake off the feeling that there was something even more sinister inside here. Something more dangerous. As a spirit medium, he can sensed a different aura. Something of strangeness and slightly off.

When they entered in the dining hall, everyone in SPR beside himself, Naru and Lin stood at the back of the wall while Naru and Gene sat down on the table that Hanaka sat, across from her of course. Lin took the seat on the side with his laptop open and typing away. The dining hall was very simple. chairs and tables surrounding the place and a single counter for food to be passed out to all those hungry mikos. There were two windows and a single light in the middle of the room. There was also a door for going out to the washroom which was outside. It wasn't exactly the place for you to stay if you weren't a miko. Naru opened his notebook and a pen on his hand.

"Now then. If you would do the pleasure to explain the case to us, we very much appreciated it." Naru said, his eyes trained onto the old woman. Hanaka gave a grim nod and began to talk.

"You see, everything started 2 weeks ago, where all of us mikos started to experience paranormal activity. Knocking, scratching, room temperature drop...Mind you, it felt normal at first to see these signs of spirits. We began exorcisms around our temple. However, it only made it worse. This time, my mikos were thrown onto the wall harshly and a few times my older mikos fell down the stairs. We began to worry. We used the power of the tree spirits to attempt to exorcise them. It seemed to work but 2 days later, it came back again, only worser than ever before. I saw writing on the walls and a few of my younger trainees sprained their ankle, claiming someone was dragging them. At this point, we had no choice but to call in a paranormal team." Naru wrote while she talked while Gene had a thinking expression on. Lin typed away on his laptop, as usual.

"From the description, it sounds like a poltergeist activity. However, it is yet to confirm until we investigate into this case further. Were there any possessions so far?" Naru questioned, pen still on his hand. Hanaka sighed.

"Not what I recall off. You will have to ask the victims in order to gather further information. I am truly sorry that I cannot be much help." She replied, bowing her head slightly in shame. Gene smiled in sympathy towards her. He knew that she was truly frightened of the current situation in the temple and he was sympathetic and kind. He shook his head towards her.

"Please, don't apologize. We will do whatever we can to solve this case. You have our word." Gene said, with a smile. Hanaka looked up with surprise before her eyes soften and nodded.

"Thank you very much. You are very grateful and kind." The old woman murmured.

"If you be so kind to bring us to where we can put our equipment, it would be much appreciated." Naru interrupted. Hanaka nodded and motioned Onaka to guide them to the room.

"She will guide all of you to your rooms and to where you can put your equipment in." She said, and with two younger mikos supporting her, walked slowly away from the dining hall, probably towards her chambers. Gene watched until she disappeared before turning back to Onaka who had rose from her seat.

"Please, follow me." Onaka said and SPR followed after her. During the walk towards base, Mai was distracted by something, her face twisted into a frown and the look on her face ultimately disturbed. Gene was worried and fell behind her, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Something wrong?" Gene asked, staring at her as they walked. She looked up at him in a dazed manner before shaking her head, forcing a reassuring smile at him.

"It's nothing case breaking, Gene but thank you for worrying for me." Mai replied. Gene sighed.

"It does look like it's something of importance to me." Gene muttered, mostly to himself than to Mai. She let out a soft giggle.

"No really Gene. I'm fine. In fact, your starting to sound like Naru." Mai said letting a teasing towards him. Gene childishly rolled his eyes.

"Who's the one talking here?" Gene retorted gently. Mai just giggled at him and skipped ahead, seemingly happy towards Gene's eyes. Yet, he knew the girl was probably hiding her true feelings. He had hoped Naru would know something about it. Gene followed after SPR towards the base and their rooms where they are going to currently stay.

**Current Base **

**12:00pm (Mai's POV) **

Mai slumped down onto the sofa, heaving out a soft sigh. Naru had just send the SPR members to start their investigation of the shinto temple, Monk and Ayako to search around the place for any signs of paranormal activity, and John and Masako walking around to see if they can sense anything. Gene had went around to do temperature measurements. Only left in base was Lin, Naru and herself. They ended up unpacking the equipment and setting them up to the proper place. She had just finished and Lin was busily working away on the machines to test if they are functioning properly. Near the window, was Naru who apparently was writing something in his notebook.

Mai scanned her eyes around the room, thinking about the place. The place itself was unique, structurally built well. Soft color of wood walls with designs of red pedals falling down what seemed to be forever. The floor was wood also and the furniture was simple but sufficient enough for SPR to work on their equipment. It was lucky they have sockets and electric plugs. Mai remembered most shinto temples don't have any electricity access. The place still was nice and Mai had enjoyed it, especially the scenery.

"Old man, give it up already. You know that I'm the better one." Came Ayako's voice from the otherside of the door as two bickering couple walked into base, facing each other what seemed like a very long argument. Monk glared at Ayako.

"Well, how do you explain your failed exorcisms in the past cases, old hag?" Monk challenged. Ayako's face went a bit red with anger.

"How dare you call me old hag, blond haired freak!" Ayako nearly shouted. Near the window, Mai could hear Naru sigh.

"Well you started it, old lady!" Monk snapped back. Both glared at each other. Naru at this moment decided to interrupt the argument.

"Have you found anything new concerning the case?" Naru asked, his tone business-like. Both turned towards Naru with a somewhat recovered look on their faces. Mai had to sigh at their sudden change in facial expression. They were such a typical couple.

"Well, I didn't see anything suspicious or weird." Monk admitted quietly.

"As for me, I witnessed something quite frightening." Ayako spoke. Monk teasingly grinned at her and nudged her on the arm lightly.

"Your just the scaredy cat." Monk teased. Ayako turned to glare angrily at Monk.

"What did you see, Ms. Matzusaki?" Naru interrupted before another argument occurred. Ayako turned back Naru with a serious expression on her face.

"I saw a woman in complete white moving towards a room. I followed after the woman and when I looked inside the room, she was no longer there." Ayako explained briefly. This caused Naru to have his hand on his chin. Mai looked horrified, taken aback.

_A woman in white floating around? Does it mean my aunt is haunting this place? But why? _Mai thought to herself, leaning against the sofa to resolve the issue. Lin had turned to give a look at Naru. Naru didn't seem to notice Lin, seemingly too focused into his thoughts. The SPR members currently in base waited for the response for Naru, making the silence a bit uncomfortable. Mai had to shift in her seat to not get goosebumps coming out from her skin. This was starting to really creep her out. A lot. Naru looked up after a long silence.

"Mai." He said stoically at him. Mai blinked twice and turned towards her favorite Narcissist with a light pink blush on his face.

"N-Naru?" She responded back, her voice stuttering slightly.

"Put the cameras up with Takigawa. I want them to placed in these specific rooms." Naru commanded, holding a slip of paper towards her. That made Mai's blood boil. She rose from her seat, snatched the paper out of his hands while glaring at Naru and headed to get the cameras and recorders.

"Jerk. What a workaholic." Mai muttered to herself angrily as she began to move towards the door. Monk had followed, trying his best to not laugh. Mai didn't see the smirk that had planted on her boss's face. She stormed out of base, heading towards the first location of the room. Monk followed her still, still trying to hold his laughter.

"Lighten up Mai. He's not that bad." Monk tried coaxing her, to bring down her annoyance. Mai snorted annoyingly.

"That Narcissist knows nothing but work in his mind. He's so arrogant and a completely blockheaded jerk! How can I lighten up with him always being a pushover?" Mai said, her foot still stomping angrily towards the room.

"Well, he's Naru so you will expect him to be that way." Monk said with a shrug. That made Mai heave out a sigh.

"He's still a jerk nonetheless." Mai muttered but Monk's words did made her cool her head. She moved more normally now and began to place the cameras in the destined place, putting the communicator over her ear and the mic over her mouth as she began to adjust it. Lin apparently was telling her the position of the camera.

"A little more to the left, Mai." Lin's voice came over the communicator. Mai did as she was told and did a bit more to the left.

"Is that good?" She asked over the mic.

"Yes, that would do. Thank you." Lin responded. Monk had finished what he was doing and gave a nod at Mai. She began heading towards the next room. Monk followed behind her. After putting a few more cameras in the room, the two of them headed back to base to report their duty finished. Gene happened to walk along and joined them, holding a clipboard and temperature measure on his hand. Mai decided to put up a conversation about what Ayako had told Naru.

"So, what do you think Naru would think about the white woman?" Mai asked conversationally.

"White woman?" Gene asked, confused. Monk went to explain to Gene what Ayako had witnessed.

"Apparently, we got somehow separated for a brief moment before Ayako witnessed it." Monk spoke with a shrug.

"I see. This is getting somewhere." Gene gave a sigh.

"So what do you think what Naru would say?" Mai asked, her head tilted to one side.

"Well, I think he'll have Lin look into it or something. He won't just leave it to be." Monk replied, shrugging his shoulders. Gene nodded in agreement.

"You know how much Naru would pursue a case if it gets pretty serious." Gene chimed in smoothly. Mai sighed. She hoped the two of them were right and that the woman haunting this place wasn't her aunt. Just then, she was thrown into darkness, only hearing the faint call of Monk and Gene.

_**~Dream~ **_

_Mai saw herself walking down the hallway of the shinto temple but she found Monk and Gene not around. This confused her a lot. Weren't they there with her before? She continued walking though, soon finding herself approaching another hallway which was dark, the only light was the window in the hallway. Mai looked around, confused of her surroundings. _

_'Why am I here? Is this another dream I am having?' Mai thought to herself until she saw a woman clothed in white with long, black flowing hair heading towards a room just two meters away from her. She decided to follow after the woman and began making her way towards the room. She opened the door and stepped inside and found herself outside. She was taken aback by the sudden scene change but examined her surroundings. There were trees surrounding her and the same white woman standing there, her back facing her towards a black man just next to her. For some odd reason, she had a bad feeling of that man. She wanted to shout to not follow the man but knew in her mind that she could probably not hear her shouts. _

_"Aries, you should really follow me." Came the man's voice, sweet soothing and smooth. The white woman shook her head gently, the hair moving along with her in a soft and smooth manner. _

_"I can't. Not when you are trying to force me to follow you." She replied back, her voice soft yet stern. The man laughed. _

_"I can force you to. I know how much you care for your little sister." The man sneered. The woman's eyes widen then looked down. _

_"P-Please...don't hurt her. She's precious to me." She pleaded quietly. _

_"Not unless you come with me, Aries." The man crooned. Mai wanted to slap some sense into that man. _

_"I-I will follow if you don't hurt her." The woman, Aries murmured quietly. The man, although hidden in the shadows, had a broad smile on his face. Mai could tell that he was pleased to attract attention towards Aries. Mai herself was angered from the man's intentions thus couldn't hold back her shouts._

_"Don't follow him! No matter what, don't do it!" She warned, even though she knew full well she won't hear her. The woman Aries followed after the man, the black flowing hair moving around her gently. Before long, she felt herself dragged out of the astral plane and back to her body. _

**_~End of Dream~_**

"Mai." Came a faint voice. Mai remained still, not moving from her position. If she heard it, she thought that she was still dreaming. It came louder and more clearer the second time around."Mai." Her eyes fluttered followed by a moan. In the background, she heard sighs of relief or mutters of 'Thank goodness.' If she guessed, she probably had passed out somehow. She opened her fully and found herself staring at her Narcissist boss. Her face flushed with embarrassment before getting up from her seat and looked around.

She was in the current SPR base and what she could tell, everyone was surrounding her with relieved looks on their faces. She giggled softly and scratched the back of her head.

"I worried you guys huh?" She said softly. Naru who was next to her looked up.

"You were brought back by Takigawa and Gene, passed out. How can we not worry?" Naru replied back, his tone sounding like it was obvious. Mai had an angry patch on her head.

_Naru! You jerk! _Mai screamed in her head. Internally, she could see herself strangling her boss. However, she resisted the urge to do so but her face was red with anger.

"What happened when I passed out?" She asked finally, trying to contain herself from not strangling Naru. Gene decided to answer.

"You fell down on the floor unconscious. Monk had to pick you up to his arms and bring you back to base. Once we were there, we waited till you wake up. A few times, either Lin or Naru would exit base but other than that we remained in base. You have been out for 2 hours." Gene finished. Mai's face turned from red with anger to the state of shock.

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out,"Two hours!?" Naru sighed.

"Yes. What did you dream about during the time span?" Naru asked, turning business-like. Mai sighed and began explaining her dream, leaving out the irrelevant points. Once she was done, Gene was having a disturbed expression on his face. That caused Mai to look at him with a spark of surprise.

"What seems to be disturbing you, Gene?" She questioned. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I have a similar vision as you, Mai." He replied. In turn, Naru had a thinking expression on his face.

"Yasuhara." Naru called after a moment of silence.

"Need me, Big Boss~?" Yasu replied.

"I want you to find information about any previous owners of this shrine and if there happened to be a man that troubled this place." Naru commanded. The boy saluted tauntingly.

"On it~. Just count on me!" Yasu smiled innocently before heading off to do his duty. Mai watched him until he left base before turning her attention back to her boss.

"Takigawa and Ms. Matsuzaki will do exorcisms all over the place. Ms. Hara will sense for any spirits. John may accompany her. Mai, you can stay here and watch base." Naru commanded everyone's roles.

"Well, let's get this over with." Ayako retorted and left base. Monk scratched his head.

"Gotcha, Naru." Monk then left base also.

"Yes Naru~." Masako said sweetly. Mai glared at her angrily.

"Alright, Kazuya." John said in his kind tone. Then, Masako and John left base as well. Naru remained where he was and continued writing his notebook, the pen moving non-stop. Lin was staring at the monitors, monitoring over it as usual. Naru then got up, Lin following after. Both men began heading towards the door. Naru paused at the door and turned to look at Mai.

"Oh and Mai?"

"Yes Naru?" Mai looked up to stare at him.

"Try not to fall asleep again." Naru commanded stiffly before leaving base. Mai glared at the door, and shot up to her feet.

"Jerk!" She yelled. In the background, Gene laughed.

_To be continued... _

* * *

Dear Readers,

Another chapter up, finally! I'm really sorry about slow posting. -bows head- I have been really busy lately and I have a hard time keeping up with so many stories. Please be patient with me! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you guys!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	12. The Lost Woman 2

**The Lost Woman 2**

**Shinto Temple **

**Hallway (Naru's POV) **

"Lin there is something bothering me." Naru looked at his assistant, hidden disturbance masked well from his monotone face.

"Go on." Came the reply as Lin as he turned to look at him.

"It's about the place itself. Something is off about the way that Ms. Hara didn't say anything about any spirits being around. Do you think we are dealing with something more dangerous than a normal spirit?" Naru muttered, his eyes staring straight forward as they walked. On the corner of his eye, he saw his assistant turned to face forward as well, thinking expression on.

"It's a possibility. The fact that the woman was appearing then disappearing is odd itself. Plus, the shinto temple feels oddly eerie. I can assume that there is a more dangerous entity or whatever it is can be hiding its appearance." Lin finally answered. Naru nodded and remained quiet, thinking about the reasoning and how dangerous that spirit could be. Something about the shinto temple seemed off. He spiraled towards another room and began checking for any signs of paranormal activity. Lin stayed behind his back as usual. Both of them froze when they heard a voice behind them.

"...H...H..elp..." It sounded like a woman's voice. Naru turned to look at Lin who in turned looked back at Naru.

"Did you hear that?" Naru wondered. Lin nodded. It then came again but clearer this time.

"...Get...out...of here..." Naru blinked. Deciding to attempt to communicate with the spirit, he rose his voice a little.

"What do you mean? And who are you?"

"...He...will...destroy you all..." The voice answered."...And...he has...eyes on...that red...haired...gi...rl..."

Naru's eyes went wide before narrowing."We are here on an investigation. We won't be leaving until the place is cleansed."

"...No...too...po...wer...ful..." Naru and Lin exchanged looks at each other before thinking about the current situation. Naru then spoke again.

"What is that man's name?" But the voice did not answer. From what Naru interpreted, whoever warned them about a certain man, she must have finished talking. He heaved a sigh and turned towards Lin.

"What do you suggest we should do then?"

"I think we should keep a more close watch on Mai. We are lucky we left Gene in base. Otherwise, the risk of her being targeted is higher." Lin sighed dramatically.

"I suppose so. We should not have her sleep alone tonight then. We'll have to have another person sleeping with her. Namely, one of the girls. Either Ms. Matsuzaki or Ms. Hara." Naru headed out of the room and back towards base. Lin nodded.

"Right." Was all his assistant said as they continued walking.

**Current Base (Mai's POV)**

_~Dream~_

_Mai opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the astral plane again and there were many spirit forms floating around the plane. She began to wonder what brought her here again. _

_"Is this another dream I'm having?" She said out loud. Deciding to walk around to see what she would meet, she began to walk forward, looking around as she did. It wasn't long before she stepped into a scene. She was in the shinto temple again and she found herself clothed in miko clothes. She blinked, surprised and moved towards a nearby window to look at herself. She was herself but her hair was bundled in a kimono style. _

_"Ah. Aries. So there you are." Came a man's voice. Mai found herself turning towards the man. The man had a black cloak on and hood down. His hair was shaggy, going to his shoulders and was the color green. His face was a little square and his eyes a hazel brown. _

_"What brings you here?" Mai asked, rather coldly. The man chuckled. _

_"I'm here to give you a present. Don't you remember? It's our first anniversary together." The man replied soothingly. Mai found herself glaring at the man. _

_"I'm not interested in any of your presents." She snapped and began to stalk away. She felt the man grab her by the arm. She tried to fight it but the man's grip was too strong. _

_"You made a promise remember? That you will behave in order to keep your sister alive." The man said, some coldness in her tone. Mai found herself no longer resisting and her body going limp. _

_"Alright. What present did you get for me?" She asked, exasperated and weary. She turned back towards the man. The man grinned and pulled out a small box. _

_"Happy 1st Anniversary." He said. Mai took it and teared it open. She then opened the lid. Inside, was a necklace with a purple gem attached to it. She was surprised and pulled it out slowly. The moment she touched it, Mai found herself back in the astral plane again. She blinked at the vision she had. _

_"What was that vision just now?" She asked out loud. She was floating around aimlessly and something told her that the vision was important. Very important. She knew she'll have to tell Naru soon. Soon, she felt herself being pulled out of her dream. _

_~End of Dream~_

Mai let out a soft groan before her eyes fluttered. She then opened her eyes fully and looked around. She was back in base. Her body had slumped towards the desk that Naru used for talking to people or giving interviews. Provided by the mikos in the temple. She sighed and stretched, shaking her head in process.

_Why did I fell asleep again? Yeeesh. Naru would have scolded me if he saw me like this. _Mai thought, slightly pouting at the thought. She saw Gene had been staring out the window of base, what seemed like deep in thought. She looked over at Gene with a bright smile.

"I didn't know you were sticking around." She said, just to bring up a conversation. Gene looked over at her after a brief moment and smiled.

"I won't have you leaving without Naru yelling at me for no good reason." Gene replied cheerfully. Mai laughed.

"That's Naru for you." It was good to have Gene around. He always found a way to lighten up the mood even at times when it was serious. Gene just laughed just when Naru and Lin came back. She looked towards their direction and noticed that Naru was thinking. Even his face seemed like he was thinking and hard. She blinked at that and got up from her seat.

"What's up Naru? Something bothering you?" She asked, walking over to him.

"It's nothing you need to be bothered at the moment." Came his reply. Mai did a huff at him and crossed her arms, turning her head away.

"Fine. Be that way." She snapped and headed towards the sofa before slumping into it. In the background, Gene was chuckling about this. Mai shot a devilish glare at Gene. The twin immediately stopped laughing and put his hands up in innocence. Mai decided it was best if she went to cool off her head and rose from her seat heading for the door. A hand grabbed Mai's hand. She turned around to glare at Naru.

"What now?" She asked, annoyed.

"Have one of us accompany you." Came his reply. Her eyes narrowed.

"I want some time alone. I don't _need_ to have any of you to accompany me." She snapped and shook her hand off from Naru's grip, opened the door and stormed out. At the same moment, Monk and Ayako came by when they saw Mai storm off.

"Yo Mai. What's with the big give up? Did Naru blow your cover again?" Monk asked. Mai snorted.

"Yes, that big arrogant he-thinks-he's-almighty of a jerk." Mai retorted. Monk sighed.

"Want me to come along?"

"If you don't _ask _anymore of what just happened in base." Mai stared sternly at Monk. Monk rose his hands up in the air.

"Alright. I'll keep quiet about it." He vowed. Mai turned around and stalked off without another word. Behind her, Monk tailed along and shaking his head while he followed. Mai didn't mind Monk's company. All she needed to do is to get away from the bighead Narcissist. She needed to clear her head and not get rival up by that big jerk.

_He thinks he's all so mighty and high up, I swear...The next time he does that again I'll give him a piece of my mind. _Mai bellowed her thoughts out as she headed for the outside with a sighing Monk behind her.

**Current Base **

**After the argument...(Lin's POV) **

Lin watched from his position as he saw Mai storm off and headed out the door. He sighed quietly and looked at the twin brothers. Gene seemed to be bothered by something, while Naru just headed back to the monitors to do a frequent check-up. He didn't know what became of that girl. She has quite a mood sometimes, especially when it comes to Naru. He remained standing where he was as he wondered why Mai was in such a bad mood after Naru came in. Then again, Mai is Mai.

"Jeez, Noll. You really blew it this time." Gene mumbled at the young boy. Lin nodded, not wanting to speak yet.

"It's not her fault that she would have to be so angry at me. She would have waited when I was going to tell her." Naru said back, stoically. Lin shook his head.

"I still object for blowing her cover. You could have made things worse otherwise." Gene argued.

"As I said, it's not my fault." Naru spoke plainly.

"Sometimes, Noll, you are a bit too arrogant for your own good." Gene mumbled before slumping on the sofa. Lin rolled his eyes and headed out the window, looking out. What bothered him is how the woman's voice was speaking about towards the both of them. Also, the way how Naru was bothered about the place told him that whatever sinister is hiding in here is not going to be an easy entity to deal with. He just hope Naru would know how to fix and turn things around a bit. Just then, he heard the door open and Ayako walked in, grumbling.

"Where is Takigawa?" Naru spoke up, and through his side vision, the boy didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"With Mai. Did you make her angry again?" Ayako inquired, glaring a bit.

"She was just angry for nothing." Naru replied and typed away on the monitors.

"Well, you made her angry enough to storm out on you! What kind of man are you!? Making a lady angry is unacceptable! You should have apologized to her for what you did instead for her to storm off like that!" Ayako snapped at him. Lin just kept quiet. He didn't want to interfere with whatever is going on. He could tell the boy was remaining quiet about this. Gene sighed and got up.

"Ayako, leave him alone. I think he caught your message." Gene said, looking at her. Ayako huffed and headed on the sofa and slumped there. Lin sighed and continued looking out the window, thinking. He heard Gene sighed in exasperation and slumped to his seat. Lin decided to look up something on his laptop and headed towards where his laptop rested and began typing away on it, focused on it. He just hoped that Mai would be able to think over and get it over with. That way, they won't have to hear about this argument for awhile.

After awhile of typing away on his laptop, he noticed Naru rising from his seat. Lin, out of automatic response, rose with him but Naru shot a glare at him. Lin could tell it meant that the boy needed some time alone, possibly try to comfort Mai again. He sighed and sat back down again and resumed typing away on his laptop. Yet, it still bothered him what the boy was thinking right now. Gene didn't seem to mind him leaving so Lin just brushed the idea off from his head. He knew that if the twin agreed with Naru, then there is nothing much to worry about. Lin sighed and continued typing away, muttering about his own concern about the boy.

**Out In the Forest **

**Ayaka Forest (Mai's POV) **

Mai slumped down onto a nearby log, letting out a soft sigh. She had found a place to finally rest and get some time to clear her own head. Monk had followed her for sometime until the sudden disappearance. It was odd. She would have swore that Monk was following her the entire time. It was only when she reached this part of the forest was where she lost sight of Monk. Talk about irony. She snorted softly at the idea and remaining sitting down, her back slightly hunched over and in a thinking pose. She was thinking about the case and about her true heritage family. Whatever that is, anyway.

"Mai..." Came a soft, whispery voice, almost blending well with the wind. She froze from her spot and looked around.

"W-Who's there!?" She called out, finding her voice was trembling a little. No answer. Mai's heart began to beat a little faster, slightly scared of who it could be.

"Can...you...hear me?" Came the voice again. She again froze but momentarily. She swallowed her fear the best she could and tried again.

"Yes! I can hear you! Who are you!?" She called out. She swore she heard a sigh escaping the voice's lips, blending so perfectly with the wind it was almost scary.

"Aries..." Came the reply. She gasped.

"Your the woman in my dream!" She exclaimed.

"Yes..."

"Why aren't you making your appearance to me?"

"...If he...find out...I'll...not be here...right now..."

"Who's this man?"

"...Be watchful...of him...he's coming for you...soon..." Mai blinked.

"Come for me...?"

"Yes..."

"Who is this man anyway?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. No answer from the woman, Aries. She was surprised. Why didn't she answer her back? Is she finished with her warning? Is that it? Or did she didn't bother answering because the man was a very dangerous man? She didn't know but she wasn't about to give up anyway. She was about to call out again when she suddenly felt a shiver down her spine. It was no ordinary feeling either. It was a feeling where you are being watched or something evil and sinister was about to attack, about to strike. Mai stiffened her posture. She twirled around to look behind her. Nothing. She frowned. Something told her that something bad was about to happen. Deep down in her gut, she knew that.

The area around her began to drop in temperature. She hugged herself and shivered. The sudden temperature drop was getting pretty cold and she didn't really know if there was a ghost present and haunting her or if someone else another creature is scaring her off with the temperature drops and whatnot. She can only hope help could come. The thought of being alone made her feel lonely and out of place. When did that Narcissist jerk go when she needed him the most? He was almost unpredictable on his actions and it was really starting to get to her nerves. Plus, she was scared the daylights out of her. She sighed.

An unexpected horrifying laughter made her froze in her spot and the ends of her hair stood on end. She looked around again with wide eyes as she tried desperately to detect where that sudden laughter came from. The laughter had stopped laughing by then but the temperature still remained in a cold temperature. Mai continued shivering under her thin layer of jacket. Why was she out here in the first place anyway? She couldn't really remember. The icy coldness was fogging her mind, not making her even think straight at all.

"Mai!" Came a sudden distant call. Was she dreaming? No, it sounded too real to be true. She shook her head and pinched herself awake only to resulting her to let out a sharp yelp. She blinked.

_So I'm really not dreaming at all after all! _She thought, a light blush began forming on her cheeks. She was actually flustered. Her favorite Narcissist had came for her rescue! Just as she predicted, Naru came into view through the bushes, with a worried look on his face although it wasn't very readable at first. She smiled at him.

"Naru!" She said almost in shrill excitement.

"How did you get this far out in the open?" Came the demand from Naru. Mai flinched at his tone.

"W-Well...I wanted to calm myself down so Monk came along with me. I didn't know that Monk was no longer walking with me." Mai said nervously. Naru sighed.

"He lost you about an hour ago." Naru said dully,"And we have been finding you ever since then." Mai's eyes went wide before huffing.

"Well sorry for being so careless, you beat-hot headed jerk!" Mai snapped, folding her arms to her chest.

"In any case, we should be heading back. The others are worried anyway." Naru said and turned his back towards her. Mai grabbed Naru by the arm.

"Wait. I think I should tell you something before we head back." Mai said, her tone soft. Naru turned to look at her. That was the signal that Mai should go on about what she was about to say.

"Well.." She paused then began to explain about the meeting with the ghost moments ago and the odd feeling of being watched before Naru stepped in for the rescue. As she explained, she noticed the look on Naru's face. First it was of slight monotone then it came to a harden expression. That expression remained harden for the rest of the explanation. Once Mai was done, Naru grabbed her hand and began bringing her back to the direction where the shinto temple was. Mai was surprise and stumbled to catch up.

"What's with the big deal?" Mai exclaimed with surprise.

"Bringing you back to base. You are not to leave our sight again. You hear me?" Naru said in a sharp tone which Mai was surprised. She then had a worried expression.

"Naru..." She said softly.

"Just...would you please not leave without someone accompanying you?" Naru asked, his tone soften a little but not a lot. It seemed like Naru was pretty agitated about all this. Mai sighed.

"Fine." She said rather worried but with obedience. She then followed Naru back to base through the now dense forest.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Thank you for your great support on this story! I'm have been trying very hard to work on this story the best I can but time has been taking me up from writing this chapter up and uploading frequently! I'm really sorry about that! Anyway, it would be appreciated if you continued doing reviews so it would motivate me to write more!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	13. The Lost Woman 3

**The Lost Woman 3**

**Outside Of The Shinto Temple (Gene's POV) **

"Mai! Mai!" Gene called out, his hands used as a sound projector to call out more. The rest of SPR had went outside in different directions, calling out for Mai, hoping they would find her soon. Naru had entered the forest to check out where Mai could possibly be. And the twin hoped that Naru would find her soon. Gene took a few steps forward and looked around, the worry on his face never cease to fade. Lin soon came next to him.

"Any news from Naru yet?" Lin asked, seemingly serious about this. Gene turned to Lin with a sigh, shaking his head.

"No. Unfortunately." Gene admitted bluntly. Lin sighed and nodded before heading around to search for Naru more.

_Gene? Can you hear me? _Came the response from Naru through their link. Relief washed over Gene like a wave.

_Yeah I heard you alright. Where the hell are you and Mai? _Gene responded immediately back.

_In the Ayaka forest, idiot. Not near the Bona Woods. _Naru snapped in his head. Gene scratched the back of his head.

_Oh damn. That far? Why did Mai get that far in the first place? _

_I don't have a clue. We'll try to get there as soon as we can. _

_Yeeesh. That'll take hours. _Gene complained.

_Have a better idea? _Naru snapped.

_No, no. Just be back soon alright? _Gene sighed a worried one.

_Fine. _Naru said before the link broke. Gene sighed and looked around. He had to tell Lin so at the very least the assistant would ease some of his worries. Gene began walking towards the direction where Lin walked off to, his mind partially distracted. In reality, the older twin was thinking about the occurrences that had been happening ever since they took this case. It seems like every case, Mai was always the target to the ghosts and causing both him and Naru to worry a hell lot. Not to mention Naru had to go out there to save her.

Gene sighed again and soon found Lin standing there calling out Mai's name. He approached his once good teacher and tapped him on the shoulder. Lin turned to look at him.

"News of Naru?" Lin questioned. Gene nodded.

"He found her but somehow they were brought to the Ayaka Forest." Gene reported bluntly. Lin frowned at this.

"Did Naru say anything about having us to get them?" Lin looked at him skeptically. Gene shook his head.

"I tried to convince him but he just wouldn't oblige. He said that he and Mai would get there without much of a problem." Gene explained. Lin sighed.

"He's stubborn." Lin murmured. Gene nodded in agreement.

"I would totally agree. He just never listens." Gene looked over towards where the Ayaka Forest was. Something told him that something would happen.

_Just make it back in time before it gets worse, Noll, Mai. _Gene thought, staring off in the distance still.

**Ayaka Forest **

**After the talk with Gene...(Naru's POV) **

Naru saw Mai pausing from where she was walking, almost thinking about something or rather in deep thought. Naru stared at Mai with a dull look. Something about the way Mai was staring forward with a blank expression on his face told him that Mai was very disturbed.

"Mai?" He asked softly.

"Yes Naru?" She responded a little to quick and her eyes turning to his direction. Naru sighed softly.

_Asking you about the obvious. _Naru retorted in his own mind but he didn't say that. Instead, he asked,"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Nothing for you to worry so much about." She smiled a cheerful one but it was too wide. Like she was hiding something from him. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you hiding something Mai?" Naru asked sternly.

"N-No..." Mai shrank a little at his stern voice. He sighed.

_Keep cool, Noll. Keep cool. _Naru thought to himself. Taking a breath, he decided to try again.

"What are you thinking?" He tried again but a little softer than usual but still in his usual tone. Mai looked a little away from him, quiet almost like she was debating whether or not she should tell him. Naru waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

"That woman...Aries I think was her name. She seemed to have something that sort of resembled my aunt in my dreams." Mai said quietly.

"Resembled?" Naru questioned with a raised brow. Mai nodded.

"Yeah. Like they are almost sisters..." Mai gasped then her eyes going wide. Naru blinked.

"Mai?" He asked cautiously. No response. The familiar feeling of panic began to slowly swell up within him. He walked over towards her and touched her shoulder."Mai." He said, a little firmer now. Mai blinked once before a small blush began to form on her cheeks. Relief washed over him.

"S-Sorry..." She murmured softly.

"Did you see anything?" He asked, his head cocked to one side.

"No...I just felt like some cold air rushed past me." Mai replied and he could feel Mai suddenly gripped onto his shirt.

"Let's get out of here. We're wasting time." Naru sighed and let go of her shoulder. The grip however didn't release.

"No..." Came a different voice in which Naru was taken aback. Possession maybe? "She has a mission here which is why I sent her to this particular area of the forest. There is an abandoned temple not far from where you are. Take her there and you'll know what I mean."

"What sort of mission?" Naru was a little confused by that voice's words.

"It's a family thing and it's related to your current case. Take good care of her." And with that the grip on Mai loosen and she collapsed. Naru caught her before she hit the ground. Naru was still confused of what was going on but he'll have to play along for the time being. Plus, he'll have to tell Gene about the situation also. Not that he didn't mind, but things were getting a little confusing every second. The youngster stared at Mai and gently shook her.

"Mai?" He asked softly again. She stirred in his arms, a soft moan coming out from her lips.

"N-Naru?" She whispered, opening her eyes at the same moment.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

"M-My aunt possessed me. She also told me the same thing as she told you." Mai responded.

"We should get there before nightfall. Are you ready to get up?"

"I think so..." Mai struggled to get up. Naru helped her and soon got her to her feet. She seemed a little unstable at her feet but other than that, she was alright. Naru sighed and looked over at Mai. Mai nodded and walked up next to Naru. Naru turned back and began walking towards the temple that was not too far off from here. Something deep inside him though told him something is a little familiar about the aunt and of Mai's mother. He didn't know what it was that feeling but he'll have to see about it once they got to the temple.

After a few minutes of walking, they soon approached an old abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. Broken splinters of wood lay heap in the side walls of the building and there were some broken steps that led up towards the door. The building felt empty and oddly suspicious which Naru couldn't help but stare in pitching wonder. Mai seemed to already walked ahead of him. He remained where he was a little longer before he followed after Mai, not wanting for her to be left behind. He had a feeling that if he left Mai's side, she might be in danger.

As they walked up the steps leading inside, Naru took a good look at the area surrounding the building itself. The trees that were near this building seemed to be withering and dying away almost as if the building itself had a foul entity rotting inside of it. The grass luckily didn't put up the same effect. It was just remaining the same greenery as any other plant in the area. Naru found it suspicious. He knew he'll have to remain cautious the moment they stepped inside.

It didn't take long for the both of them to approach the door. Mai seemed hesitant in going inside the building but she swallowed a bit before pushing open the door, a small creak heard with the effort. They stepped inside immediately greeted by a old smell like the building wasn't changed for many years. Naru slightly winced by the smell but made no effort to not get ruffled by it. He kept a straight face as he looked inside. Inside, was a big room caked with dust and cobwebs on the walls and on some area of the floor. There was a red carpet in the middle while the side was just wood. Small rips of fabric was seen on the carpet. At the far end of the room, was a table with two candles and a stone alter. On the wall, it had floral designs of different patterns with matching color to flow with it. Naru seemed slightly amused by the building structure.

He noticed Mai had began to walk towards the alter, also looking pretty curious of it. Naru tailed after her, remaining quiet and a straight face. Something about this place was slowly giving him the creeps. He didn't know what it could be but he just wished he knew what it could be. As they neared the alter, Mai suddenly stopped. Naru nearly bumped into her. He stared at Mai, mildly surprised for a brief moment before he turned back towards the alter. He couldn't see what it was so he looked at Mai with a raised brow.

"What is it?" He questioned. Mai was silent for a brief moment before replying.

"I felt a hand brush my hair just now..." She whispered, her tone sounding a little frightened. Naru looked around their surroundings before turning back towards her.

"I don't see anything Mai." Naru said bluntly,"It's just the wind." Mai shook her head.

"No, I swear I felt a hand brush pass my hair. I won't lie what I felt, Naru." Mai said firmly, turning to look at him sternly. Naru looked at her, like he was thinking if what he said was true before sighing.

"Well, I didn't see anything move past you nor felt anything. If you sensed it again, I'll try to spot it." Naru said in a matter-of-fact tone. Mai let out a soft hmph before approaching the alter. At that moment, Naru saw a shadow move towards Mai. It seemed to be a shape of a human and seemed to be grabbing Mai. He felt his heart beat faster. He could tell that Mai couldn't sense its presence.

"Mai, behind you!" Naru called out. Mai blinked then turned around and the shadow tried to grab her. Without thinking, Naru stepped in between her and the shadow, glaring at it. The shadow hissed at him and tried to touch him. The moment the shadow did, a small energy of PK zapped at the shadow which the shadow growled in pain, wrenching away from his body. Behind him, Mai was staring at the shadow in fear.

"G-Get away...you shadow freak." Mai said nervously, her words trembling on what she said. The shadow hissed again but made no move to get away. Naru stiffen his position when the shadow took a step forward. Naru blinked when Mai's voice rang louder than before.

"I said, get away!" Mai shouted and like it was sudden, the shadow screamed in sheer pain like it was tormented and vanished, leaving them in peace. The small old shrine was quiet again, only the sound of heavy breathing was heard. That came from Mai. Naru turned back towards her and saw her sweating a little.

"Mai?" Naru asked quietly, baffled by the way Mai had saved them from the shadow.

"A-A few minutes..." Mai said between breaths. Naru nodded and waited patiently for her to regain her breath and to collect her thoughts. She seemed a little surprised herself that she had that sort of ability and command. The young teenager couldn't understand why she was able to do that but he knew that Mai was more than meets the eye. And he was determined to know what it could be that caused her to be that way. It wasn't long before her breathing returned to normal and her face seemed to flush in embarrassment for drawing so much attention.

"Are you feeling better?" He questioned quietly, a little worried. Mai nodded and looked up at him.

"W-What did I just did now?" Mai muttered, mostly to herself. Naru shrugged.

"I don't know." Naru muttered softly, at lost of what to say about the way Mai shouted at the shadow, causing it to scream in pain and vanish. He didn't know what that was about either."I think you are having new abilities."

"New...abilities?" Mai said slowly, like this idea was just slowly sinking into her mind. Naru nodded.

"Psychics could have a possibility of gaining new abilities without them knowing." Naru explained, looking at Mai. Mai nodded slowly, seemed to be in deep thought.

"I-I guess..." She said softly then let out a shrug."I might have to visit that shrine in Yokohama again after this case is over." She looked around."Let's get back. The others should be worried about us by now." Naru nodded.

"I would agree. I think this is what your aunt is showing you about. This temple here could very well related to our case." Naru said before he walked out of the temple place. Mai followed after him, almost like she didn't want to be left behind. Then, they headed back towards the shinto temple near the Bona Woods.

**Few hours later...**

**Shinto Temple**

**Base (Mai's POV) **

"...And so that's what happened." Mai concluded her explanation towards the worried SPR. Everyone except Naru seemed to be baffled by the events occurring during their absence around the temple. Gene and Lin especially since Mai knew they were worried about Naru and for his safety.

"I'm surprised that you can drive away that dark spirit with just your words, Mai." Gene commented.

"Yeah. I'm surprised myself. Never knew I had such an ability." Mai nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's just really cool Mai! Your turning into a superhero!" Monk grinned and gently slapped Mai on the back. Mai laughed at the joke.

"I might just am!" Mai joked back causing everyone except Naru and Lin to laugh along with them. Mai felt like she was enjoying the SPR's time together and their jokes and puns. Naru let his notebook close with a soft slam, causing everyone to go silent.

"Did you guys did anything while we were away?" He questioned and turned to Gene for an answer. Gene scratched his head.

"Well..."

_~Flashback~_

_"So, Gene. What are we gonna do while we wait for Naru and Mai to come back?" Monk asked, leaning against the sofa. Lin was at the monitors again, watching. _

_"I think we should have another look around the temple again to see if we can catch anything that we haven't caught before." Gene suggested. Ayako yawned. _

_"I hate walking around the temple again. It's such a pain and my feet are already hurting from just walking around calling Mai." The miko complained. Monk nudged her lightly on the shoulder. _

_"Go right ahead while the rest of us will just leave you in the dark where ghosts will come and swallow you up." Monk teased. Ayako glared. _

_"Alright, alright. I'll tag along. You made your point." Ayako mumbled. Monk laughed again. _

_"Thought so. See you back at base, Gene, Lin." With a wave, the two took off. Masako was sitting there, looking for what duty she should do at the moment. Gene thought about it. _

_"Say, Masako and John, you can go to that hallway where Mai saw that ghost and tried to exorcise there. You can see if there was any effect, Masako." Gene suggested. The two looked at each other briefly before looking back at Gene. _

_"I guess I'll go..." Masako said softly. John nodded. _

_"We'll have that hallway exorcised for sure." Then, the two got up and left base. All was left there was Yasu, who decided to hang about in base. _

_"Looks like you have nothin' for me, right Boss~?" Yasu asked with a smile. _

_"Actually, do you mind if you look up at the history of a girl named Aries and if she had encountered any men?" Gene asked, handing him a slip of paper. Yasu looked at it then saluted mockingly. _

_"You got it, Boss! Just leave it to me~!" Yasu grinned then headed off and out of base. Gene had to hold back at laugh at the mocking salute Yasu made before leaning slightly back on the counter, sighing. _

_~End of Flashback~_

"So, that's what we did. Me and Lin stayed at base watching the monitors and chatting. Yasu still hasn't came back with the information yet." Gene concluded his talk about what they did. Naru seemed to nod at that, almost like in deep thought.

"I see. Ms. Matsuzaki, can you go to the second in command miko and tell her we'll like to have her gather as many mikos that were involved in the incident about the man?" Naru commanded, turning towards the miko. She nodded.

"On it." She then left base to do her duty. Naru turned to Masako.

"Ms. Hara, do you sense any spirits around here?" Naru questioned. She held her hands to her chest which Mai couldn't help but raise a brow at.

"I sense a few but they are not revealing their presence." Masako replied. Naru nodded and turned to Monk and John.

"Takigawa and John, I'll like for you to go to every room to do an exorcism." Naru spoke in a definite voice. The two nodded.

"Yeah, gonna do that, Naru." Monk then left base. John gave a smile.

"Whatever you say, Kazuya." And also left as well. The only people left were Gene, Masako, Mai, Naru and Lin. Mai sighed once everyone was gone. She began to wonder how things will be like if she really gain some new powers. Would things would be different between SPR and her boss, Naru? She wasn't so sure about that. Still, she had to be prepared. Prepared to be what was about to come.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Completed another chapter! Finally I'm done with this! :D I'm so glad you guys still continuing reading my stories and always enjoying them. I couldn't help but thank you for all the support on that. I shall continue writing still.

Update soon!

Icestar123


	14. The Lost Woman 4

**The Lost Woman 4**

**Unknown Place (No POV) **

"How is she faring?" A sweet, trilling voice echoed in the vast, wide room. The walls were painted in gold and sparkles of white danced in the mixture of the walls. Red tinges lay streaked on the walls of the room. It was an empty, void room with the exception of a certain thing in the middle. It was a magic-filled mirror where they would see the reality and how the world processed. A few figures clothed in white surrounded the mirror which was a radius of 1m. The first figure peered at the mirror.

"Her power hasn't revealed it, it would seem. I'm certain by this case ends, she will start to awaken it." The voice of the figure was a low, sweet voice of a man. The one who spoke before nodded.

"Things are shifting and time is slowly making its way to a full revolution. She might confront more trouble once the power within her awakens." The voice sounded a little sad, almost distant from the others. Another figure placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kai, you don't have to worry so much about her. I know how much you deeply cared for her. Worrying only will worsen the situation." A tenor tone, soft and gentle spoke to the the woman in the room. Her eyes turned to stare at him, sadness slowly filling her eyes.

"Marcus, you are too kind." She whispered, almost like the wind. Turning back to the mirror-like image, she watched the brunette girl. A golden aura had faintly been emitting from her. "May she find light in the new powers she discovered." She added softly to herself, the long, smooth flow of her chocolate brown hair moving through the small breeze that flew in the room. The man turned to the two once more and sighed.

"There is much to get done. The time comes when Mai gets her powers awaken. It would only then when she will decide her fate." Hard, yet kind eyes stare softly at the two figures standing in the room.

"As to be expected, Lazarus. No man would ever disrupt of what is it to come." The man nodded slowly in agreement. The woman in the room nodded as well.

"I hope she knows what to do."

**Shinto Temple **

**Current Base (Naru's POV) **

The young boss glanced briefly over at Mai, observing from a distance where he was. He could tell that she was still disturbed, something which he couldn't take his mind off from. Her eyes were distant and she was just sitting there, like in another world, almost in a daze. What really brought to his attention was how she didn't move from that position from the past hour. Normally, she'll be up and moving about or shift in her position and chat with one of the members. It's a twinge sign that she was up to something in her mind or that she was momentarily disturbed.

Rising from his seat on the monitors, he walked smoothly over towards the brunette, and touched her shoulder gently. Her first reaction was a jump and widen eyes, her head twirling to his direction. It took moments later before she masked it with a blush and a friendly smile on her face.

"W-What is it, Naru?" She questioned in a usual friendly tone. Naru sighed quietly to himself. What is she thinking anyway?

"Stop daydreaming and watch the monitors." The young boy turned to Lin who had risen from his seat, and joining him."Gene, I would like it if you watch over her while Lin and I do an investigation of the temple. If the mikos arrive here in base, you can start the interviews." He moved himself towards the door, black notebook tucked safely under his arm.

"Sure thing, Naru. You can count on me~." Gene responded with a cheshire grin. Mai looked momentarily dazzled from the information before nodding and moving herself towards the monitors. A glare could be felt on his back. He allowed himself to ignore the glare.

"Jerk." He caught her murmured words. Naru smirked lightly in humor and amusement before leaving the base, turning left down a hallway to investigate. His assistant without fail followed after his tail quietly without putting forth a single question out in the open. Typical of him. The only time he actually objected is when he had to put his life on the line. _That _was the time when he and Lin argued. Other than that, both of them got along well with the silence brimming between the both of them. He decided to head towards an area where it was not yet to investigate. It was a room that the mikos said that they are forbidden to investigate.

"Are you heading in that room?" Lin spoke at last, his tone monotonous. The young boss didn't take his glaze off from the walkway he was proceeding and nodded his head once.

"I believe there is something suspicious hiding within there. It's only natural that I investigate inside there, with or without their permission." He replied cooly, as he neared their destination. He felt Lin touch his shoulder, forcing him to stop and turn around to face his assistant.

"Wouldn't it be better if we tell the head about this? Or at least the second in command?" Lin's eyebrow furrowed a little but it wasn't very noticable. Naru sighed. If he spoke up like this, it could only mean that they would be in trouble if they didn't inform about the head at least. Yet, he knew the head and second in command's decisions are very right and direct. Once a decision is made, they cannot change it.

"We won't let anyone know that we were investigating inside that room." The young boss finally answered,"We will keep whatever we might discover within there to ourselves until it is necessary to reveal it out in the open." He heard his assistant sigh tiredly.

"Alright." And released his hold on his shoulder, allowing it to droop to the side. Naru turned towards the hallway and resumed his journey to walking towards there. Something told him that the room had held many secrets within there and that whatever they might discover inside might be relevant to their case in eliminating the ghost and whatever presence was inside it. The young teenager paused at the door that led to the room. On the door it wrote: "Warning: Keep Out". Both him and Lin exchanged glances at each other before Lin went ahead to grab the knob of it. Turning it slightly, the door slowly creaked open, allowing a small sound of rusted metal to escape into their ears.

The door swung open. Inside, was rows and rows of shelves lined up perfectly in sequence. Lin had stepped inside already. The young boy only followed moments after, looking around it. He moved to one of the rows to have a better look at it, see what it was. On the shelves were boxes. They were all labelled carefully in kanji. One wrote:"Kyokochi Yukya-can drive away spirits from the body." Naru was impressed with the amount they stored in there, being as there were herbs, liquid bottles and some scrolls written in kanji. What he didn't understand is why they had to keep outsiders from entering this room. Was there something significant within here?

"Naru, come look at this." Came a call from his assistant. With a raised brow, he moved over towards his assistant to see what it the get up and problem. He saw Lin had his hand on small, tiny box. On it, had no name on it which was odd. What could it been that had no name on it?

"What is it?" He questioned, curiosity slowly taking the better of him.

"I haven't opened it yet. Do you think it'll be better if I did?" Lin looked over at him to ask for his opinion. His brow furrowed a little in though, wondering if he allowed his assistant to open it to see the contents within the box. He knew it was a pretty big risk and a high stake on it. He looked at the older man and nodded once. Lin turned back towards the small box and pulled the lid open. Inside was a golden cross there that shone brightly, even if there was a lacking of light. Naru had to shade his eyes a little to not have him become blinded by the cross. At side glance, he noticed Lin had did the same.

"What is that? And why is that cross so bright?" He found himself questioning.

"I don't know but whatever it is it must been extremely valuable." Lin voiced out his opinion. The teen nodded in agreement.

"It would appear that way." He looked around the room before back at the glistering cross."Lin, put the cross back in. We won't allow anyone to acknowledge the fact about what we found out today. However, I'll like it if you take a picture of it just in case." He commanded.

"Right." Was Lin's response. Naru had began to move towards the doorway when he froze, hearing footsteps. Behind him, the assistant that had just finished taking the photo froze also. The young teen exchanged a glance with the older male in the room. The footsteps grew gradually louder, allowing the boy to feel slightly agitated. Knowing what they had to do, the young narcissist boss moved himself towards the back of the room where he found a empty crate with a lid to hide into. He slipped inside and shut the door while Lin hid in another crate. There, they silently waited. Naru could literately feel the heart on his chest thumping loudly, panic rising within him slowly.

The door creaked open and under the slits of the crate he noticed a dark figure enter into the brightly lit room. It didn't seem like a human figure entering inside and his intent seemed vile and vicious. The young boss's pose stiffen, his shoulders squaring and his eyes narrowing. Is that figure human or not? If it is, the odd oblivious covering seemed to suspicious and must be interrogated at. If it's not human, they would have to jump out and attack. He could see the dark figure move slowly towards the same aisle as where the glowing cross was and pulled it out.

"The Cross Of Saint John huh..." Came a dark, tenor voice."It's nothing but rumors of idiots. Hehe, even with my awesome powers I can easily destroy this." At this trigger he knew it wasn't a human being but perhaps a ghost or even a demon. What he thought was probably jumping out from the crate and launching an attack. Something stopped him, like a hand touching his shoulder to not do it. Turning behind him, he noticed the astral projection of Gene was behind him, slowly shaking his head like a warning.

_If you do that, Noll you will only endanger not only the shrine priestess's but also the entire SPR team itself. Don't think of anything foolish. _

Knowing his brother's words were right, he remained within the crate and kept silent for if he did get out and attack, he knew it would only create more problems. After all, Gene knew of the greater dangers that was brought out from the spirits and how strong they could possibly be, whether or not if you can deal with it or not. The young boss saw the dark figure placed the box that held The Cross of Saint John back before taking his leave, shutting the door behind as it made its departure. Once he knew they were safe, he slipped out from the crate and shut he lid with Lin following from the other empty one. He turned to glance at his assistant who in turn looked back at him.

"Shall we head back?" Suggested the older man. All the young twin teen did was nod and began to head for the door, quiet in thought of what he just witnessed. Could that dark figure might relate to the case? If so, then how? As he made his way back to base, he met up with Takigawa who had reports that Gene and Mai had finished with the interviews with all the shinto mikos, both young and old. Being informed of this information, he quicken his pace back to base and entered in as casually as he can just when Gene and Mai looked up from their paper of notes.

"Oh lookie~. Naru is back from poking around. Soo~~...What did ya find out~?" Gene's eyes sparkled with some sort of devilish intent. Naru gave him a odd stare before turning his eyes on the papers.

"Nothing that you will have to be informed of as of yet." Naru curtly responded before looking through the detailed notes of each interview."What did you find out form the mikos?"

"Avoiding the topic aren't you Naru?" Gene smirked.

"Can we get on with the interviews?" Glared the young boss, annoyed.

"Okie dokie, Big Boss~." Imitated the older twin, a cheshire grin on his face. He sighed before the flippant older brother continued,"Ahem, well when we interviewed with the women in the temple they claimed that the white woman in a robe came and appeared at the hallways. Sometimes, she would appear in mirrors or in windows just staring at them. A girl named Kimi Okurimura claimed that a dark figure with red eyes had haunted her room once and nearly gave her a heart attack. She was lucky one of the younger mikos came and received her or else she would have died that night. After that, she moved out of that room she stayed in and never got near it again. Another time, a woman in her 20s named Hika Yusuke was in that room when a cold hand touched her and said that darkness will fall among the place. She freaked out and ran out of the room, never again entering inside."

"What is this room?" Interrupted Naru.

"It's one of the rooms we investigated. I think it was near the kitchen." Was Gene's short coming reply.

"Did we put a camera there?"

"We did but it broke." Mai chimed in. The boy blinked at that.

"Broke? Since when?" Questioned the young teenager suspiciously.

"Twenty minutes ago. When Monk investigated it, he declared it to be broken. The lens fells off and parts of the camera smashed to pieces." Explained the brunette. This is what caught his attention at that moment.

"Lin, go and play any recordings that was made before the time the camera broke." He ordered.

"Right." The assistant responded and headed for the monitors to go and catch any tape recordings that were saved on the computer before the incident of the camera being broken occurring. He strolled after Lin without hesitation, a new refound eagerness into solving the case. The dark figure and The Cross Of Saint John was piqued his curiosity and what brought him into putting forth more effort into solving the case. He bent down as Lin typed rapidly away on the monitors before bringing up a series of videos of different clippings of each time of the video on the camera that was in the room near the kitchen. It had stopped at exactly twenty minutes after but Naru caught some interesting clips.

"Turn up the volume." Commanded the now serious mode boss."Make sure everyone can hear it."

"Alright." Came the reply as the assistant turned up the knob. At first, they heard nothing but eventually they heard knocking sounds followed by growling and cackling sounds, almost the same from the dark figure they saw earlier. His eyes narrowed in suspicion at hearing this and he listened closely. On the side of the wall, he noticed some bloody letters beginning to form.

"Stop the video and magnify the video 3 times to the bloody letters on the wall over there." Pointing at where it is, Lin did was what told. He magnified it 3 times and showed the bloody letters. The blur quality of the video wasn't very clear which didn't really seemed to help the situation of what is going on. Naru went to fiddle with the clearance dial on the view screen, trying to make things a little clearer to see so they can have a better look at it. After sometime, he was able to clearly see the letters on there. By then, Takigawa, Gene and Mai had gathered around to see what it said. Mai gasped loudly.

"Oh my..." Gene spoke, baffled and shocked.

"The heck is this!?" Was Takigawa bewildered response. On there is said:

**_Death shall come upon you. Beware and be dared to face the consequences into facing your doom in interference._**

"We might have come across a very vengeful ghost." Was all the young teenager could muster out.

"You will need to be more careful." Cautioned Lin.

"The case however, still needs to be dealt with, especially seeing as the ghost had decided to have use haunted and aimed after us. We will need to be extra cautious." Complimented the young boss."Besides, they could still be targeting Mai also. We will have to take precautions when we can."

"But I have Monk with me. I'm sure I'll do fine." Mai protested, a pout on her face.

"It doesn't change the fact that me and Lin will have to take extra responsibility into protecting you." Argued the boy coolly.

"What else do you care about? All you said for me is to do this, do that and get tea Mai, etc, etc. And now you say you will protect me? Don't talk trash about something you don't seem to be capable of doing." Snapped Mai angrily."You know what? I can take care of myself. I don't need such an arrogant, cold-heart bastard like you to watch over me!"

"Mai..." Concerned Gene but Naru could do was to stare at the paperwork in front of him. Guilt struck through his heart like a spam and something inside of him told him those words somehow rang true. Was he really like that? Was he how he was viewed at?

"Gene, don't even think about it. How can a jerk narcissist like him would even care a speck about me?" Huffing, she turned away and headed for the door and turned to glare at the shocked members in base."Don't even THINK about following me!" And with that, she opened the door, stormed out and slammed the door shut harshly behind her before heading footsteps angrily down the hallway and fading away.

"Just what is her problem? Something isn't right..." Takigawa muttered with concern.

"Your right. It seems like she just said it right of the bat. Right Naru?" Gene turned to the now depressant boss."Naru?"

"I guess she needs to just cool off. Leave her to be." Was what he found himself saying. It sounded wrong in his ears but he couldn't think of a reason why he would say that nor would he get the idea off if he was really like that.

"Aww man...Don't tell me Mr. Arrogant Head is affected too..."Gene groaned.

_Doesn't seem to go well...What will happen next? _

* * *

Dear Readers,

I'm finally done with this chapter of the story! Took me awhile and plus I'm busy with things and all so it's now all done! Love how all of your are supporting me and reading this story in every way you love it! Really love you guys! Anyway, please continue your support and love! See ya all in the next chapter~.

Icestar123


End file.
